


Crossed Roads

by VikingWoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, Crossroads Demon Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Demon/Human Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff, Kissing, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Protective Crowley, Queen of Hell Dean, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingWoman/pseuds/VikingWoman
Summary: Crowley has been a part of Dean's life since she was a small girl. He's been the only thing to keep her out of some nasty situations when she was growing up.Now she's all grown up, a hunter, and one hell of a woman. In fact he's found himself smitten with the woman. He thinks she'll make a good queen.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. I saw You

Dean,  
I saw you for the first time when you were eight years old. You were waiting to cross the street with Sam clutching at your hand, an expression on your face that I've never seen on a child of that age. You looked like you had already been hardened by battle and when I noticed the bruise on your little cheek I realized maybe you had.  
I had been there making deals with the poor unfortunates that contacted my kind. I had no real reason to go up to you, no benefit could come from helping you out. But when I looked at those big green eyes and set jaw I realized you were scared. I cursed before I walked over to the corner where you were standing with Sam, you both gave me a wary look.  
"Hello there." I said gently. "Are you two lost?"  
You looked down at your little brother and then back up at me.  
"Yes sir."  
I offered my hand to you and smiled "Come on I'll take you home."  
You hesitated but then reached up to take my hand.  
I took the two of you back home with no issues, no one stopped us or questioned us. I knew they wouldn't. When I got you back to your hotel room I released your hand and told both of you to be more careful in the future. Not everyone would be as kind as I was.

I didn't see you again for a few years. When I did you were thirteen years old and had been caught shoplifting for the first time. I had been there on another job like last time and had happened to stop in the store.  
The store manager had you by your arm and was scream scolding you while shaking you violently. I don't know how I recognized you but I did. With a sigh I stepped forward grabbing the manager's shoulder getting his attention.  
"What did the girl do?" I demanded.  
He shot a glare at me and then looked between us with a frown "She your kid?"  
"That would be correct."  
He turned his angry stare at me and pointed to the counter where he had deposited the stolen items. A loaf of bread, a large jar of peanut butter, and a box of cereal sitting on the counter. It was all just basic food stuffs and when I looked at you, you avoided eye contact with me.  
If I'd truly had a heart I'm sure it would have broken at the look on your face.  
"How much does it all come too then? I'll take care of the price and punish her when we get home." I said taking out my wallet.  
Of course when the offer of payment was made the manager's attitude changed and he released your arm. I put my hand on your shoulder keeping you standing with me for a moment and I looked down at you.  
"Was there anything else you needed while we're here?" I asked frowning.  
You moved off and grabbed a few more things before returning to put them on the counter.  
"Add these as well please." I said pointing to the new items.  
Once everything was rung up I paid and then grabbed the bags from him. I put my hand on your back and started pulling you along with me as I left the store. When we had gotten out to the street I looked down at you and frowned slightly.  
"Try not to get caught next time poppet." I said offering you the bags.  
"Names not poppet." you snapped taking the bags.  
"Then what is it?"  
"Dean. Thanks mister."  
I smiled at you as you turned away from me and started walking down the street. Dean. It was somehow a very fitting name for you. I watched you walk away until you had turned a corner down the street and during your walk you had turned around to look at me twice. A look of confusion and amazement on your face as you went.

The next time I saw you more years had passed. You were seventeen years old and had changed even more than you had last time I saw you. The hair was longer with natural curls to it, you face was sharper, and your figure had filled out to that of a young woman. You hadn't gotten much taller only coming up to about my nose and you were thinner than I would have thought.  
You weren't alone when I found you either. There was a man - he was old enough to be your father- and he wasn't taking no for an answer very well. He kept putting his hands on you and I could tell from where I was standing that the man had been drinking heavily.  
The look on your face was terrified but at the same time you were trying to control it, to not give in to the fear you were feeling. You were trying to hold your own but he was larger than you, it wouldn't be long before you were over powered by him.  
I wouldn't allow it.  
I grabbed the man by the shoulder and jerked him away from you with a growl of anger. He stumbled a bit as he turned to look at me his steps shaky at best as he faced me. I flashed my red eyes at him and his eyes went wide in terror as he saw me.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded stepping forward. "You try to touch her again and I will end you."  
"I - uh- she offered..." he stammered "I'm - I'm outta here."  
The man whirled around and took off running from the scene without looking back to see if I was even following him. I smiled to myself and then turned to look at you.  
Your green eyes were widened in shock and she was sat on the ground looking up at him in awe.  
"It's - it's you."  
I smiled gently "It's me, poppet."  
"You haven't changed a bit, not since last time."  
"No I suppose I haven't."  
"Are you... an angel?"  
"What makes you say that?"  
"My mother always said that angels are watching over me. I always thought that was stupid but you've been around since I was little...."  
I smiled to myself at the thought. I had been around her more often then I had put a lot of thought to, I had to admit I could see how she came to that conclusion. I extended my hand to her and gave a warm smile.  
"No poppet I'm not an angel. Quite the opposite actually."  
"What?"  
Within seconds you put your hand in mine and I helped you to your feet.  
"What were you even trying to do here?" I asked shaking my head.  
There was a guilty look that passed over you and you wouldn't meet my eyes. You didn't say it but I could tell that whatever had been going to happen at first you had been willing.  
"Trying to sell yourself doesn't really seem like something you would do normally." I said not looking at her.  
"Dad didn't leave enough money before leaving..... We need to pay rent and buy food."  
I looked down at her and frowned slightly "You were doing this for your younger brother."  
I sighed putting my hand into my pocket to grab my wallet and then I looked over at you. I opened it pulling as much cash as I had in there out offering it. There was a brief moment where you just stared at me for a few moments before reaching out slowly to take the money.  
"What do you want in return?" you asked softly.  
"Just take better care of yourself." I said looking at her. "I just want you to be safe."  
"Why?"  
"I don't really know."  
We shared a glance for a few minutes and then you smiled at me.  
"I don't think anyone has ever cared that much about me."  
Hearing you say those words brought me up short on what to say to you. We walked in silence towards the hotel that you and your brother were living out of. When we were close you stopped and looked up at me with a warm smile.  
"Take care Dean."  
You smiled at me and leaned forward pressing your lips briefly to my cheek before you started towards the hotel. I watched you until you had entered one of the rooms. I smiled and sighed turning away from the hotel, I had work to do.

It was many years later when I heard about you again. You had followed in your parents footsteps -you and your brother both had- becoming quite the hunter. You were strong and when monsters talked about what they feared 'Dean Winchester' was the name on their lips. I had to admit in some small way I was proud of you, you had grown up to become quite the woman.  
But that wasn't how I had heard about you. The deal you had made with the Cross Road demons was whispered about even in Hell and that there was whispers of it all being Lucifer's plans. He wanted to regain his throne in Hell, the one I now sat upon. Your contract was held by Lilith and she was missing at the time, I had no way to find her to gain the contract.  
Then there was the end of the year when it came time for the hounds to collect. I knew there was no stopping them and so I waited. Waited for the day when you would join us here in hell.  
The hounds collected you, you were dead. The pretty little girl turned deadly woman hunter was now nothing more than a tortured soul.  
Alastair had taken possession of your soul and there was nothing I could do. No power I could use to stop the horrible things he had done to you. He twisted your soul until you gave in to the offer that he kept making so that you would torture other souls in the pit. I watched you when I could unable to get any closer to you.  
Then the angel came and I could see in his eyes that he cared about you. Maybe the angels had been watching over you after all. When he raised you from perdition I was relieved, you wouldn't be suffering here anymore.  
I watched you and waited from afar worried the angel with you would be the on taking my place as your protector. I realized quickly that it wasn't you he was in love with, it was humanity and you were the most human of them all in your group. It made sense he would want to be near you.  
After all this time -the issue with Michael and Luci- I was sure you had forgotten about me. But I guess I was wrong, now you and your friends are looking for me. I wonder how it will end between us. I look forward to finding out.  
Always yours, Crowley.  
(Unread letter written by Crowley for Dean Winchester.)


	2. Unexpected Reunion

Dean was walking back to the Impala with an armful of grocery bags and she had to admit she was struggling with them. She was digging in her pocket for the keys to the car and trying to keep from dropping a bag.  
She sighed this was going to be the last time she went to get groceries for four people by herself. She put one of her legs up against the car to try balancing the bags.  
"Here let me get that for you." a male voice said from behind her.  
His voice was husky and he had a bit of an accent that gave her a bit of a shiver. She was a sucker for accents, she had to admit.  
"Thanks I think I got -" Dean began but the guy was already grabbing her bags for her.  
"It's no problem, poppet."  
Dean had been focused on getting the trunk open but as soon as he said that her she jerked around to look at the man. When she looked at him, she froze a chill spreading over her body as she stared at him. It was him, he hadn't changed a day since the last time I had seen him.  
He was still wearing that same black suit with the long black coat, his dark hair was styled the same, he had a little stubble across his face -the start of a beard-, he was still pale, and his eyes said that he was planning something.  
"It's you." Dean blurted.  
"It's me." he said with a crooked smile. "My you've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you."  
Dean blushed slightly at the comment. The last time they had seen one another she had been a seventeen year old girl trying to sell herself for enough money to pay rent on a motel room. He had been the one to keep the guy from actually hurting her and then he had given her more than enough money to get by with. She hadn't forgotten it, she hadn't forgotten him, or anything that he had said to her that night.  
She remembered all of the other times she had seen him as well and knew that he hadn't changed a lot. There were a lot of things out there that wouldn't age but then she remembered that there was the comment about the angel. He had said he was the opposite of the angels.  
"You alright?" he asked suddenly making her jerk.  
He stepped forward dropping the bags into the trunk of the car and he glanced at the rest of the things in there.  
"Quite the hunter aren't you." he said smirking.  
"What are you?" Dean asked shifting away from him.  
"I'm not going to hurt you for starters." he said calmly. "I've never hurt you have I?"  
Dean thought about it for a moment and she had to admit he had only ever helped her, it didn't stop her from being a bit suspicious. She still eyed him for a moment and she moved her hand to behind her where she kept her demon killing knife just incase.  
"I guess I should make introductions then shouldn't I?" he said smirking at her. "The names Crowley, I am the current King of Hell."  
Dean felt her face fall into a shocked expression. She looked at him for a few minutes and shook herself realizing her mouth was hanging open.  
"So you've been a demon this whole time.... even when you were -" she began shaking her head.  
"The whole time, not all of us forget about being human." Crowley said shrugging.  
Dean stared at him for a moment and then she chuckled for a second shaking her head slowly. She looked at him for a minute and then she looked away.  
She had to admit she was a bit embarrassed, she had been interested in him after all of his help that he had given her. She had kind of used him as a gauge for all of her relationships, if they didn't make her feel at least a fraction the way seeing him had made her feel then she didn't bother.  
Dean blushed thinking that to herself and when she glanced up at him, he was just smiling. She had spent most of their encounter sitting there in embarrassed silence and blushing like a school girl. She found that finding out he was a demon didn't really keep her from finding him attractive.  
"So why have you been helping me?" Dean asked confused.  
He glanced away and then back at her flashing her a big smile "At first it was because I couldn't seem to turn my back on kids."  
Dean actually released the handle of the knife "After that?"  
"I figured out I liked you a lot." he said smirking. "Your quite something."  
Dean felt herself blushing and she knew she must have a goofy smile on her face.  
She was opening her mouth to say something when her phone started to ring, she checked it to see that it was Sam. She declined the call and before she could start to say anything else the phone was ringing again. Sam again.  
"Damn it. I got to take this I'm sorry." she said glancing at him.  
She flicked the phone open and put it to her ear turning away from Crowley a bit.  
"Sam I'm a bit busy." she began.  
"Sorry but got a call from Bobby. He needs our help, I've got our things and I'm checking out now." he said sounding annoyed. "Good thing there was no cold stuff I asked you to get."  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit sit tight." Dean said with a sigh.  
She hung up and turned intending to say something to Crowley. She wanted to get a number from him so she could question him more about their connected history. He was gone. This disappointed her a bit and she stood there for a few seconds surprised that he was gone.  
With a loud curse she slammed the trunk closed and made her away around to the driver side. She could kick herself or she could kick Sam's ass if it came down to it, for missing this chance to talk to him. When she jerked open the car door she paused, there was a folded paper sitting in her seat. She snatched it from the seat and unfolded it to see a phone number written down on the paper and it was signed: Crowley.  
Dean smiled and before she had left the parking lot she had put the number into her phone. She sent a text immediately.  
Dean (D): Hey sorry about that, my brother called.  
Crowley (C): No problem, love. I'll see you soon.  
Dean blushed at the text and closed the phone.  
It hit her half way to pick up Sam. What the hell was she doing? A demon -the literal King of Hell- had just given her his number and she was okay with this? She shook herself and just sat in silence thinking for a long while. Hadn't she always known there was something off about him?  
She had an angel best friend, she was the vessel of an angel, and her brother was the vessel of Lucifer. Wasn't she used to weird by now?  
Then it hit her in the parking lot waiting for Sam.  
Had the King of Hell hit on her? Had she been trying to hit on him?  
"What's wrong with me." Dean moaned putting her forehead against the steering wheel.  
"Well I'm sure there's a list." Sam said sliding into the car. "You okay?"  
Dean groaned and just nodded "Yeah just going crazy. I think."  
Sam frowned slightly at her and she just shook her head pulling away from the curb. They got onto the highway heading out of town and when they were out of the city limits she pushed down on the gas. She was going well over the speed limit without worrying about it, she was used to driving like that.  
"What did Bobby say to you about what was going on?" she asked.  
"A few towns over from his place there's some kind of creature stalking the streets ripping people apart." Sam explained. "I asked if it seemed like a werewolf but he says nothing is really missing it's just that they are ripped apart."  
"That doesn't really narrow it down does it?" Dean asked with a sigh.  
The two went back and forth discussing what they thought the creature could be to try to cross some of the suspects off of the list they were forming. They had encountered a lot when they were on the hunt and without a lot of evidence there really wasn't a lot they could do.  
Dean stayed driving for most of the day and after a little while Sam insisted she get some rest. When they swapped seats Dean checked her phone for anything new before settling back into the seat to sleep. She had only been sleeping an hour when Sam nudged her lightly.  
"Your phone went off." he said "Is it Bobby?"  
Dean yawned and with squinted eyes looked at the screen of her phone.  
C: Was thinking about you. Where are you and your brother off too?  
"Is it Bobby?" Sam repeated.  
"What? No, it's uh... a friend."  
"A friend?"  
Dean shrugged "Yeah, I am capable of having friends you know."  
D: Was sleeping. Headed out on a job.  
"You don't really like people Dean. So who is he?"  
Dean stuck her tongue out at him and then her phone dinged again.  
C: Dreaming of me? Stay safe out there.  
D: Maybe. I always try to be safe.  
C: Get some sleep, love. Sweet dreams.  
D: Thanks.  
Dean shifted in the seat and started to doze off again. Sam glanced over at her -she could see him out of the corner of her eyes- and gave a single snort looking back to the road. Dean figured it would be a good idea to just ignore his questions on who was texting her right now.  
Finally she drifted off to sleep leaning against the door.


	3. Dinner for Two

The sun was barely coming up when Sam nudged Dean awake from a dreamless sleep. When she rubbed her eyes clear she looked out of the window to see they had parked in a motel parking lot beside Bobby's truck. She sighed and stretched a bit before she grabbed the handle of the car.  
Before they got out of the car they both gave a jump of surprise when Castiel was suddenly standing on the pavement in front of the car. They both gave a slight chuckle as they got out of the car together.  
"Hey Cas, long time no see." Dean said giving him a wide smile.  
"Hello Dean." he said giving a short nod.  
The three of them started walking for the main desk where they would check in and then join Bobby. They rented a room and then headed up to the room where they dropped off their bags. The three then made their way to the room where Bobby was staying, when they knocked on the door he opened it with a weapon held behind the door.  
They stepped into the room and could see the newspaper cut outs pinned to the wall of the attacks they were in. They all spread out to look at the articles and the pictures that they had of the crime scenes.  
Dean shuddered at one of them and shook her head lightly. She looked at each of the photos of the crime scene and then she turned to ask about the file that Bobby had compiled on the job. He passed it over to her and Castiel joined her to look at the details of the case.  
For a moment she thought about reminding Castiel about personal space but just shook it off since he wouldn't really understand it.  
The details of the case sounded very familiar to her and as she read over the details she frowned.  
"Don't these attacks seem familiar to you?" Castiel asked suddenly tilting his head.  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked glancing at him.  
"Hell hound."  
Dean felt herself paling at the mention of hell hounds, she'd had experience with the beasts and she'd never forget it. They were monsters that would hunt down those that's contract had run out with the cross road demons. She had made a deal with a demon -one that answered to Lilith- and had sold her soul in exchange of the woman bringing Sam back after he had been murdered.  
She had gone to the pit after a year and it had been the Hell hounds that had collected her. She remembered the searing pain as their claws had torn her flesh and the teeth sinking into her. Just remembering the incident made her feel weak in the knees.  
She felt Castiel grab her under her arm to help support her, though he did it in a very subtle manner.  
She had to admit she didn't even like dogs because of the encounter.  
"Great so we're dealing with some damn demon shit again." Bobby grumbled "Why can't I ever get a normal job."  
"This makes it really hard to find out what's going on here." Sam sighed. "On one hand we could argue that we don't have a job here at all, I mean these people made deals didn't they?"  
Dean looked at the pictures again, reminded once again about her time running from the Hell hounds. She had been terrified even when she knew what was coming to get her, of course part of her had been resigned to it. She had made the deal after all but Sam wouldn't let her give up he had stayed to fight by her side. To try to get her out of her deal so she wouldn't be chewed up violently.  
"I made the deal." Dean said looking over her shoulder at them. "And you didn't let me go without a fight. Why wouldn't these people deserve the same?"  
"Dean we don't even know if there are anymore people going to be attacked, the last one could have happened already."  
"I know just... I hate not being able to help."

Crowley was sitting in the throne room looking over his ledge, despite what most people seemed to think about Hell it actually required a lot of paper work. He had a lot of souls he had to deal with on a daily basis so to him it only made sense to look at everything from a business standpoint. He was good at his job and he prided himself in that.  
He granted that being King of Hell wasn't as glorious as he had hoped it would be in the end. It was a fairly lonely existence in all, all of the other demons were beneath him in after all. Give an inch and they'd take a mile after all.  
Crowley had no true friends or people he could turn to in a time of need.  
Then his mind turned to Dean Winchester. She would be perfect, she was strong and she had a good head on her shoulders. Beauty, grace, and an in your face attitude. He had been a part of her life since she was a small child and he had been there at different points in her life to protect her. He didn't know why he was always drawn to her but he was. He always found his way back to her and he watched over her.  
Crowley had to admit in some strange way he knew he loved her.  
He hadn't thought about it too much but it had started to occur to him, that she would make a great Queen at his side. She had spent some time in the worse part of Hell, she would be more than capable of navigating the more civil parts of hell with him. It wasn't that bad an idea.  
It made him smile at the thought. Having a queen on his arm would be perfect.  
He was sitting there thinking to himself about Dean and how he had reconnected with her, he had just done the modern thing by giving her his phone number. He knew he should build up that connection before he made an offer for her to be his queen, it only made sense. If they would be together for eternity then it made sense to court her and figure out if they would be a good fit together.  
He had set his ledger down and was staring off into nothingness when one of the demons entered the throne room.  
"Sir." she called.  
Crowley looked up at her and frowned. He knew her, she had been one of the few to stand with Lucifer when he had escaped the pit. Which meant for a short time they had been enemies but of course like most demons she came back to him when Lucifer was recaptured. Meg had been one of his soldiers since then, it had by no means been an easy partnership.  
"What is it Meg?" he demanded.  
"We have a problem." she said hesitantly. "A hell hound seems to have gotten loose and is killing people ahead of their contracts expiring."  
Crowley swore out loud getting to his feet.  
That wasn't good, a rogue hell hound killing people could give us a bad name business wise. That was Crowley's first thought and then his second one was that it would be near impossible for anyone -even a demon- to stop it. He knew that he would need to get it under control.  
"Do we have anyone working on it?" he demanded.  
"Not at this time but there's word that the Winchesters' are in town." Meg said smirking. "Should we let them handle it?"  
Crowley stood up quickly "No. I'm going to assess the situation."  
"If you see the Winchesters and their angel friend, tell them I said hello." Meg said with mock cheerfulness.  
He ignored her as he grumbled to himself, he had to get this under control. While he was walking he pulled his phone out, once again happy that they somehow had reception here.  
C: Where are you? Are you safe?  
He was almost out of Hell when his phone finally dinged.  
D: I'm fine. I'm at a motel. Why?  
C: Does your current job involve a Hell Hound?  
D: Yes.  
Crowley let out a groan, his possible future queen was going to get herself killed before he had a chance to try wooing her.  
C: Meet me?  
D: Okay. I'll try to get away.  
C: Don't want them to know about me, poppet?  
D: You're the self proclaimed King of Hell and they seem to think we're still at war with you guys. I'd rather them not know yet.  
C: Whatever you want, love.  
He felt relieved that she wasn't exactly out hunting yet and he hoped that she wasn't going to get into trouble. Crowley wanted to make sure she didn't try to stop the Hell hound. If anything he would be the one to put it down, he seemed to have a better track record with them. That and he had his own hell hound that could hunt the rogue.  
He just needed to talk to her and warn her away from the job.

Dean had made some lame excuses about going out to get some air and they had been mostly unobservant of the declaration. She noted that Castiel had a look on his face when she left and she just gave him a wave. He looked at her with a squinted look but she tried to write it off. He couldn't know who she was going to see but maybe he had been friends with her long enough to know she wasn't being completely truthful.  
When Dean got outside she started walking down the street and when she passed by an empty doorway she didn't think about it. Then suddenly she felt the presence beside her and looked out of the corner of her eyes at Crowley, he just gave her a smirk.  
"You're fairly good at handling people suddenly being there." he said smirking.  
"Castiel pops up a lot." she said shrugging. "You wanted to see me?"  
"How about we go get some dinner together?" Crowley suggested.  
Dean felt her heart start pounding, her mouth went dry to where she couldn't really speak, and she could feel herself blushing. She looked anywhere but him, she could hear him chuckle slightly.  
"Oh come on love, I'm sure you've been to worse dinner dates." Crowley all but purred.  
His husky voice made her shiver and she was secretly pleased that he had called it a date. Dean looked over at him and he was smiling seeming pleased with himself. She smiled at him, that husky voice and accent was attractive.  
The two of them walked to the Impala and when they slid in she was a bit relieved to have something to keep her mind occupied. When she backed out of the parking spot she glanced over at him with a smile and asked where he wanted to go. Crowley said he would give her directions on the way there and she just shrugged her shoulders as she drove on.  
She was stopped at a red light when it clicked in her mind that she had essentially just went off with a stranger. Anything could really happen to her if she was honest. But then again she actually felt safer with this demon than she had with a lot of humans.  
"So you asked about the Hell hound. How'd you know?" Dean asked flicking her eyes over to him.  
Crowley sighed rubbing his hand over his face "We have one that's escaped and gone rogue."  
"How's that possible?" Dean asked frowning.  
"The only way that can happen is if the cross road demon in charge of it went rogue." he said his voice a bit hard."I have to find it and put it down so I can find out who it belonged too."  
Dean was quiet for a moment "So these people shouldn't be getting killed yet?"  
"No."  
Dean was thoughtful for a few minutes as he directed her down another street onto the main road through the town. She remained quiet for a few minutes until he pointed to a parking spot on the street that she pulled into. She was shutting off the car when she felt his hand on her shoulder lightly.  
"Your people really need to back off of this job. These things still on a leash are deadly, one that's off it's leash will be near unstoppable for those not used to killing them." he said softly. "I'd rather you not get involved."  
"If I can help people I've got to try." Dean said softly. "I can get you the names of the people killed if that would help."  
"It would help me figure out who might be next depending on who made the deals."  
"Alright."  
Crowley smiled then "Let's forget this for a while, come on dinner is my treat."  
Crowley was out of the car in seconds and making his way to stand by the front of the car waiting for her.  
Dean quickly got out of the car and joined him on the sidewalk. He reached out as and took her arm linking it through his and then they were walking along towards a restaurant If he hadn't been holding onto her arm she would have tried to put the brakes on to try to keep from going in. The place looked very high end and appeared to be a very expensive place, one Dean would never have been able to afford.  
"Hey I can't-"  
"Nonsense. Trust me, you'll enjoy this." he said patting her hand in a comforting way.  
Dean chuckled "Alright, I'll trust you on this."  
Crowley smiled at her and they continued on their way.  
When they got into the restaurant Dean felt herself become uneasy, everyone there was dressed more like Crowley with his nice suit. Not at all like Dean with her plaid shirt, black t shirt, jeans, and dark green heavy jacket. She glanced at Crowley as he released her arm and approached the hostess table.  
He spoke quietly with the girl at the table as she blushed and smiled at him using his charm. Then she gave a nod taking two of the menus from her table and she started to walk towards the back of the dining room.  
Crowley offered his arm again to Dean and when she took it he pulled her along after the hostess. The woman lead them to the back private dining area where they were the only ones in the room. She sat them towards the back of the dining room beside a small fireplace and then she started back out the door with a friendly smile to the two.  
Crowley lead her to the table and pulled a chair out for her. She gave him a shy smile as she took the chair and she watched him take a seat across from her. Once they were seated a woman in a black dress stepped into the room coming over to the table.  
"What can I get you two to drink?" she asked giving them a wide smile.  
"My lovely lady friend will have a whiskey and I'll take a scotch." Crowley said smiling his eyes never leaving Dean.  
"Yes sir." the waitress said nodding.  
They remained silent as she disappeared out the door.  
"So was there more to why you wanted to see me?" Dean asked him curiously.  
Crowley gave her a warm smile "Well yes actually there was. But I wanted to make sure we were clear on the Hell hound before we moved on to other matters."  
"You could use my help." Dean said looking at him. "I can get you the names of the victims and help you track down the next one, if your rogue is following a pattern."  
Crowley frowned "I don't think you understand how dangerous these things are-"  
"No believe me I understand." she cut him off. "I've encountered them a few times and I was even killed by one."  
Crowley was quiet for a moment and even though he kept his eyes locked to her's she could practically see what he wasn't saying.  
"You knew." she said her jaw setting.  
"I knew." he admitted. "This was before I was able to take the throne, there was nothing I could do. Alastair was to dangerous under Lilith's control."  
Dean looked away from him and gritted her teeth, he was a demon of course he knew she had been to hell. There wasn't a demon who didn't know about the capturing of her soul and that meant that all of them had to be aware of the horrible things she had done. She had been in hell for years and towards the end of her time there she had agreed to torture other souls in exchange for some peace.  
Dean looked at him with a frown "So you did nothing?"  
"I let the angel save you. I could have stopped him, I was supposed to stop him." Crowley said sternly. "I didn't because he was the only one who could get you out."  
Dean stared at him for a few moments and she then looked at the table.  
The waitress came back in putting the drinks on the table giving Dean a chance to pull out her phone shooting a text to Sam. She asked him to send her the names of the peole that had been killed by the Hell hound so she could look into some leads. He asked if she wanted some help and she just texted him back saying she didn't just yet.  
While she was texting Sam, Crowley had ordered food for the both of them and the waitress had retreated back out of the room. When she looked back up at him he was frowning with his brows raised.  
"Your angel friend isn't going to be joining us unexpectedly is he?" Crowley asked frowning.  
"Cas won't be bothering us." Dean said shrugging. "I'm getting Sam to send me the names of the people this hell hound has made kibble out of."  
"Good. Until we can get to the bottom of this I suppose we should enjoy our dinner then." He said lifting his glass of scotch. "A toast."  
Dean lifted her glass of whiskey and gave him a smile.  
"To us." Crowley said smirking. "And our reunion."  
"To us." Dean said smiling.  
They clinked their glasses gently together and Crowley smiled at her.  
Dean should have known that this would be just the begining. For now she only hoped it meant she would see him again after this all was settled.  
She knew what everyone would say - especailly after everything with Ruby - that Sam had gone through. They would think she was making the same mistake and as she looked into Crowley's smiling face, she thought she might finally understand how someone could make that mistake.


	4. Hunting

It was the end of their dinner when she showed him the names of the victims, Crowley had deflected most of her attempts to talk about the Hell Hound. He hadn't wanted to give her the idea that she was going to be a part of the hunt but then again as they talked together he had to admit she was one of the best hunters he had heard of. She might prove to be useful on the hunt and it would give them more time together.  
He liked the idea of her being at his side handling the problems of Hell. If she could run with him now solving his problems then she would be very useful to him as his queen.  
When she gave him the names he looked over the list and frowned. He was very familiar with the names of he victims, he had been 'friends' with the demon that made these deals. There were never any true friends in their line of work but he had tried to win some people over so that he could take the throne with some support other than his own power.  
There was one other soul left in this area that could be the next victim. He let out a loud sigh, he should kill the dog and perform a ritual just to be sure he'd tracked the correct master.  
"Well I know the next stop." he said with a smile. "I think it's best if we part ways from here-"  
"Yeah fuck that Crowley." she snapped walking towards her car. "Come on."  
"It would just be the two of us-" he tried again.  
He didn't think she'd be ready to trust him that far just yet. They had only been speaking for the last two days officially.  
"That's fine with me." she said looking over her shoulder at him. "You haven't tried to kill me yet so I don't think I have to worry about you turning on me."  
Crowley's eyes widened in surprise, she was very trusting it would seem. He joined her by the car looking over the roof of the car at her and she gave him a crooked smile. She seemed at ease now that they were about to go on a hunt together. He figured she was in her element now that they were going on the hunt. They slipped into the car and he couldn't help watching her as they made their way along the main road.

The two of them made their way to the house where the next victim lived, they stopped at the curb and looked up to the house. There was no sign of any trouble just yet when they got there, as soon as they were at a stop it seemed Dean's phone started ringing. She checked the caller ID and then declined the call.  
"Sorry Sammy." she muttered.  
"Little brother already looking for you?" he asked giving her a smile.  
Dean gave a slight snort and cut off the engine. They got out of the car and Dean made her way to the back side of the car. She opened the trunk of the car and started digging around for her gear. When Crowley went to the back he saw her flip open the bottom of the trunk revealing their weapons.  
Crowley watched with wide eyes as she grabbed one of her sawed off shotguns loading it up with rock salt rounds, she took a knife putting it into her belt, and then she pulled her prized possession from a lock box. The Colt, the one he had been told could kill anything in one shot and was the bane of monsters everywhere. He watched her take a box of bullets and load the gun.  
"I thought there were a limited supply of those." he said confused.  
"We were told how to make more of them." Dean said glancing up at him.  
Crowley nodded in approval.  
"So when will the thing be here?" she asked looking up at the house.  
They could see the lights were on in the house but they couldn't tell if anyone was home. There was no movement around any of the windows and the lights for the yard were all on as well.  
"It's dark enough that it could show up anytime." Crowley said softly.  
"Do you have a plan?" she asked.  
"Wait for the beast to show up and kill it."  
"I'm going to talk to whoever is inside."  
Crowley gave her a look but he didn't argue, instead he followed her along the walkway up to the house. He didn't say anything when she knocked on the door and it was a few more minutes before anyone came to the door. When the man opened the door he looked between the two of them in silence.  
Crowley noticed the man looked like he wasn't sleeping very well, his face was pale and he had very dark circles under his eyes. He looked at the two and he seemed to be worried about their presence there.  
"Look you don't know us." Dean said her voice hard. "We know you made a deal and we know you know what happened to the others that made deals."  
"I don't know-" he began.  
"Look you can deny it and die just like they did; or you can admit it and we'll help you." Dean cut him off.  
"Who are you people?"  
"The names Crowley and this is Dean." he said gesturing to her.  
The man looked between the two and then he back away from the door letting them into the house. They stepped inside and Crowley could feel the tension in the air, he looked around the hall they were in. It had photos hung on the walls of a small child, the man, and a woman. Then the photos changed to just him and the girl the woman -probably the mother- missing.  
He seemed to follow Crowley's eyes and he sighed.  
"I made the deal for my daughter. She was sick -cancer- and was going to die.... my wife divorced me two months after she got better." he said sighing. "Now I see my daughter maybe twice a month. But.... she's healthy so I don't care. I'd make the deal again."  
Crowley glanced over at Dean to see her reaction and her face was an emotionless mask, he was impressed with how seriously she seemed to take her job. He fell into step beside her as the man lead them to a back room that was his office from the looks of it.  
There was a large wooden desk almost centered in the room with windows behind it, bookcases lined the walls on all sides, and there was a small tray in the corner of the room with bottles of whiskey sitting on it. The hardwood floor was a very dark color that actually made the room seem darker. The man sat down behind the desk and put his face in his hands.  
Dean moved forward quickly and started to work on trying to secure the windows, she let out a curse when she couldn't find anyway to seal it off.  
"Is there any room without windows here?"  
"No we can stay here. If that thing gets me it gets me." he said sadly.  
Dean cursed under her breath "I have to go to the car. Keep an eye on him will you?"  
Crowley watched her dart out of the room and he glanced back at the man. They sit in silence for a few seconds then the man cleared his throat.  
"So is she your wife?" he asked giving a weak smile.  
"No but she's specail to me." Crowley said walking over to the window to look out.  
"You two do stuff like this often?"  
"She does. She has saved a lot of lives."  
They were waiting in silence when Dean suddenly came back into the room with a bag. She bent down by the open door and poured a black powder along the bottom of the door. Then she moved over to the window and poured a line of the black powder there.  
Crowley could feel that it would be almost impossible for him to move across either of the lines to get out of the room. He looked around the room and then met eyes with Dean who had pulled out the colt. She glanced at him and asked if he wanted one of the weapons she had with her. He asked for the shotgun he admitted he figured he'd have better luck with that if anything.  
When he took the gun he frowned. Why should he even bother with that? He knew that with his own demon powers he really didn't need a weapon but then again he knew it might be better to have a weapon with the beast.  
"What happens now?" the man asked.  
"We wait." Dean sighed.

It was almost two hours later when things started to happen, they were all sitting in the room when the sound of howling could be heard from outside the house. Dean jerked up completely awake and on edge, she stepped forward to look out the window.  
She couldn't see the Hell hound and she knew that she wouldn't be able to see it since the things were invisible to the naked eye. So when the thing slammed into the glass shattering it but not able to get inside she about pissed herself when she jerked back. Glass went everywhere and she heard the blast of the shotgun as Crowley fired at the beast, there was a snarl as the salt burned the thing.  
She felt a hand on her elbow dragging her away from the window. She looked up at Crowley and he gave her a firm nod to the window, he kept looking at the window.  
Dean looked over her shoulder to see that the man was pushing himself as far into the corner on the other side of the room as he could.  
"I'm going after the damned thing." Crowley said handing her back the shotgun. "Knife please."  
"You can't go alo-" She began to protest.  
"Someone needs to watch him just incase it circles around." Crowley snapped. "Just stay here."  
Dean was surpised by the ice in his voice but she caught his eyes knowing that he was focusing on getting the creature. She just gave him a nod and then she quickly let him out the door before putting the black powder back on the entrance. When he disappeared from sight she stepped over a bit closer to the window, she had the shotgun in her hands.  
It was a few minutes of eerie silence before anything happened.  
At some point the dust around the window must have been blown loose by the wind let in by the broken window. She looked out the window keeping herself between the man and the opening just in case.  
That's when she heard the sounds of feet on the ground she started to jerk back scrambling to get out of the way. The glass shattered more as the huge figure of the Hell hound came through the window, Dean fired the shotgun with the salt hitting the thing. She was knocked on her back and the man let out a scream of fear darting out of the room by the black powder.  
The Hell hound couldn't pursue him through the door and so she could tell that it turned back to face her. Dean scrambled to her feet and put the desk between them as she heard the snarls coming towards her. When the snarls became a violent bark she tossed the shotgun at the beast and ducked. She heard the claws hit the top of the desk and she went under the desk rushing for the door.  
She was at the but felt something swipe her feet out from under her. She let out a somewhat panicked scream as she fell for the floor.  
All she could think when she hit the floor was 'not like this, not again.'  
"Dean!" she heard the yell but didn't really register it as she felt whatever had been pulling her leg suddenly stopped. She rolled onto her back yanking the colt free and she froze with her eyes wide. There was the blood from the beast spilling everywhere on the floor and Crowley was standing there with the knife she had given him. He was still stabbing the thing when she looked at him. She was sure that it was already dead.  
Dean saw Crowley in a way she had never seen him before. All the times before he had been a caring man with a kind warm smile for her. She didn't ever feel like he could be a truly violent man despite the fact he was a demon.  
This was a different animal all together.  
Crowley's face was twisted with rage and anger, his teeth gritted in an angry snarl. His eyes were a blood red color that looked as if he would weep blood if the given the chance. He was using more strength then she had thought he possessed to hold the creature in place. There was blood all over his suit and coat.  
When he was certain that the thing was dead he stood up straight and looked at her, his eyes stll red. He bent down to put the knife on the floor and then he stood his hands raised in air in a calming motion.  
"Dean I-" he began then started over. "I would never hurt you love."  
Dean slowly got to her feet and she hesitated for a moment. She couldn't believe it but she quickly flung herself into his arms for a quick hug. She knew that she had blood all over her clothes now too and she could feel his arms circle around her gently. She couldn't explain how good it felt to have him hold her and when they were pulling away from the hug she felt this chill settle over her.  
"Thanks." she said smiling.  
"Anytime love." he said smiling. "We need to get out of here though before cops show up. This I think is where we need to part ways, I'll be taking the Hell hound with me to find the master."  
"I'll see you again?" Dean asked hesitantly.  
"I'll be in touch soon." he promised.  
She watched him grab the creature and then he was gone. She made her way out of the house and headed to the parked car, she could hear police sirens in the distance heading their way.

When Dean got back to the hotel that evening Castiel was gone, Bobby was taking a break, and Sam was of course waiting up for her. When she walked into the door Sam let out a cry of relief mixed with worry when he saw her clothes.  
Bobby and Sam both jumped up moving quickly to her side pulling her into the room. They both fired off questions about where she had been and what had happened to her. She explained that she had actually come across the Hell hound and that it was taken care of. They scolded her from taking care of it alone and asked if she had a death wish.  
"I didn't do it alone." she blurted before she could stop herself.  
"What? Then who?" Sam demanded.  
Dean hesitated and then swallowing she replied "Another hunter."  
Sam's eyes widened in shock.  
"You worked with another hunter? You?" Bobby asked brows raised.  
"Is it that guy that you were texting the other day?"  
Dean blushed, she couldn't help it.  
"I knew it." Sam said smirking. "You'll have to introduce us. Where is he?"  
"He had to get out of here. You know how it is."  
They finally let her go after a few more questions and she stepped into the bathroom to get a shower to get the muck off of her. When she came back out she dropped onto her bed with a sigh of exhaustion, she reached over to check the phone. She hadn't really expected anything but there was on message waiting.  
C: I hope I haven't scared you away from me.  
D: No. I would have died if not for you. So would that guy.  
C: If you hadn't of been there I wouldn't have cared if he died or not. I cared what happened to you.  
D: I'm glad you cared about me. Did you get what you wanted?  
C: Yes, by the next time we speak or see each other it will be taken care of.  
D: That's good. I'm going to bed, I'm beat.  
C: Sweet dreams then, love.


	5. Father Fergus

It was about two weeks later when Crowley and Dean saw each other again, though they had kept in contact over the phone in that time. They had both been getting to know one another over that time and Sam had actually seemed to like the idea that she had someone besides him to talk too.  
Castiel seemed disbelieving that Dean had someone that wasn't them. He didn't seem jealous or overprotective of her when he found out only curious. He would watch her when she would text Crowley.  
It was after she had finished reading over a text from Crowley under his watchful eyes that he said anything.  
"You blush and your breathing changes when you talk to him." he said out of the blue one day.  
Dean looked up at him surprised by the statement. Castiel had kept his voice low since they were sitting in a crowded diner but the two Winchesters had heard it.  
"What?" Dean asked frowning.  
"You blush and -" he started to repeat himself.  
"No I heard that." Dean said tilting her head at him. "I was wondering what that mattered?"  
"When humans start to fall for someone I've noticed that they seem to change. Blushing and the breathing change." he said eyes narrowing. "You care about the person your messaging?"  
Dean's cheeks colored again and she looked away "Well he is ... charming and a flirt."  
Castiel nodded his head slowly "He flatters you and pays you compliments."  
"That's what most men do when they want positive feelings to develope, yeah."  
Dean watched as the angel nodded his head as if understanding completely and she glanced over at Sam who was hiding his laugh in his coffee cup. She gave him a look pleading for his help and he kept his eyes turned away from her avoiding her look.  
"So it's like the pizzaman." Castiel said as if it were a fact.  
Sam burst out laughing spitting a bit of coffee over the table surface and Dean's face turned bright red.  
"Not exactly like the pizzaman. We haven't - I mean ... damn it Cas." Dean struggled, knowing her whole face must be bright red.  
"You two have not engaged in -"  
"Whoa Cas, I think it's time we talk about not discussing that sort of thing in public." Dean said raising her hands. "It's not concidered good manners to ask someone about their sex life."  
Castiel nodded "Oh. I'm sorry."  
Sam looked at Dean with a smile of amusement before he turned back to focus on his newspaper.  
The three stayed quiet for the rest of the meal and they enjoyed the food they had ordered. When the three were done eating Sam showed the paper he had been going over that had some weird happenings going on. He suggested that be where they go next to check it out and Castiel announced that he had to return to Heaven to take care of some business.  
He thanked the two for breakfast and told Dean that he hoped she still remained pleased with her new friend. He nodded at the two and then he stalked away from them heading for the exit. Dean watched him go out the door and he had vanished before the door had finished closing. Of course no one else really noticed the absence or that the door seemed to be opened for no reason.

Dean had been the one driving while Sam read the details of what he had found. A young college boy that was active in his local church was found buried alive and suffocated from the experience in the church's own graveyard. There was claw marks on the lid of the coffin and a look of horror frozen on his face. No one knew how he had come to be in the coffin or why someone would lock him in there to begin with.  
There was no sign of foul play or a struggle around the coffin; and he hadn't been buried that deep.  
Sam told her that he had read the police had asked around at the college to see if he had been involved with the frat houses. He was a pledge for a house that was known to have ended hazing years ago, so the police didn't believe that was what had happened.  
Sam said it wasn't the first case of something like that happening there was another just like it the year before. No one had been found to be at fault then either and it had been left as a cold case. Sam mentioned that it might be a spirit haunting the church graveyard or something of the like.  
So he had directed her to head for the church first before they tried to find a hotel since it was still fairly bright out. Dean parked the Impala on the street where they could see the church and the graveyard. From where they were they could clearly see part of the graveyard was blocked off by yellow crime scene tape. The two looked at each other with before they got out of the car.  
The two made their way to the front of the church, they had press badges clipped to the front of their coats and were hoping that they could find someone willing to talk about the case.  
When they entered the church it was fairly empty, they could only see two people for sure in the church. Both men in black priest robes, one of them was a gray haired man that was walking towards them and the second man was facing away from them.  
"I'm sorry we're not having services until tomorrow morning at nine in the morning." the gray haired man said.  
"We were hoping to speak to some one about your cemetary." Sam said quickly.  
"Yeah we were sent by our paper to get information about the accident here a few days ago." Dean said showing her press badge.  
The first priest was about to answer them when Dean noticed the second man was turning to look at them. When he turned fully around to face them Dean knew her face must have registered as surprised.  
"Oh do you know Father Fergus?" the priest asked. "He's been a very big help here the last few days."  
Dean couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at Crowley as he started to make his way over to them. He gave her a crooked smirk as he took place beside the other priest.  
"Father Fergus has been a guest speaker here for the past week." the priest said smiling. "I am Father Milligan. We can try to answer some of you questions."  
Crowley smiled "Would it be easier if we talked seperately for a bit I have a little business in the office to take care of..."  
"Yeah that'll be fine." Dean said quickly. "I'll be back in a few Sam, kay?"  
He gave her a raised browed look and she just gave him the look, the one that said she'd explain later. He just gave her a nod and she stepped around the other priest when he agreed that would be fine. Dean followed Crowley back towards the office where he opened the door letting her go in first. He stepped in quickly and closed the door quietly behind them.  
Dean turned to face Crowley and flicked her eyes over him in his priest garb. She gave him a smirk and then she started to laugh, he joined in.  
"Well hello Father Fergus." she snickered.  
"Don't sass me girl." he said smirking and moving close to her.  
There was barely any space between them and Dean looked at him with a wide smile. They had been talking so much over the two weeks that they had gotten to know one another a bit. She still found him very attractive and when she looked into his eyes she could see that he was giving her that look that was so soft. Dean smiled at him and she gave him a warm look back.  
She jerked suddenly remembering why she and Sam were there.  
"Crowley what are you doing here?" she asked looking up at him.  
"Working, love. I'd ask you why you're here but I know you're working too." he said smiling softly.  
"Yeah the kid that was buried alive." Dean agreed. "Have you noticed anything with the graveyard?"  
"I haven't but then again that's not why I'm here." he admitted.  
Dean nodded then looked over at him flicking her eyes over his outfit again.  
"I'll check out the cemetary when I get the chance then."  
"I could take you out there now actually, if you'd like."  
Dean nodded and said she would appreciate it. When he offered his arm she took it and he had this satisfied smile on his face, she blushed when he looked down at her again.  
The two of them had been flirting heavily together over the phone and texts. She had been just as flirty back and he had admitted that he wanted to be with her. She admitted that she would have liked to try to be with him but that she didn't know how safe it would be for him. Crowley would chuckle and say that he would be more than willing to get with her despite the risk.  
Dean had given him a hesitant reply that they would see how the chemistry was between them next time they met. She had to admit that she was still feeling the draw to him.

Crowley walked with her towards the back of the church where the door was for the entrance to the cemetary. When they were to the door he put his hands on the door knob and paused to look around the empty back hallway. He decided he wouldn't be waiting much longer now.  
Crowley moved away from the door and he put his hands firmly on Dean's face quickly. Her eyes went wide in shock and he moved quickly to press his mouth to her's, he closed his eyes hoping she wouldn't push him away. He felt her tense body start to relax and then her mouth opened under his with her tongue touching his lightly. He ran his hands down her sides and grabbed her hips pulling her to him.  
She shuddered under his touch and he let out a groan feeling his cock already twitching.  
Dean pulled away then breathless and she had one of her hands pressed to her chest. He started to worry that she wasn't feeling it now that one of them had made a small move. He stepped away putting on his best superior smirk that might make it seem like he wasn't too worried about her answer.  
"I apologize I shouldn't have done that." he told her then turned to the door.  
"Crowley wait." Dean said softly.  
He turned to look at her frowning, her voice sounded so soft and vulnerable. He genuinely worried now that he had went to far, he didn't want to run off his future queen. He knew she was perfect for the role just as she was perfect for him.  
"Yes?' he asked.  
She was bright red and looked a bit embarrassed, her green eyes darting around quickly. She was nervous he could read that off of her body language.  
"I - I do want to be with you." she said.  
He smiled putting his hands on her arms to pull her closer to him.  
"But I'm not ready for.... I don't think I can...." she began then took a deep breath. "I don't think I'm ready for us to have sex yet."  
He knew his face must have looked shocked and he couldn't help it. He just stared wide eyed at her for a moment.  
"You think - No. No, poppet you don't have to be." he said soothingly. "I can wait as long as you want me to wait. I just want you and I want to be the only one that has you."  
Dean blushed "So what you're saying is, I don't have to feel pressured by you?"  
"Of course not."  
"Are all your demons as polite as you?"  
"No, I'm just making a specail exemption for you."  
"You know what to say to a girl don't you?" Dean asked smiling.  
"It's a good thing you're the only one I'm trying to charm then isn't it?" he asked pushing open the door to the cemetary.  
The two made their way towards the yellow crime scene tape and Dean removed a little device from her coat pocket. Crowley watched her walk around waving the thing everywhere that she could and her face was pinched in confusion as she walked around. From what he could see there was nothing happening with the thing she carried around and she seemed to become increasingly confused. She finally let out a sigh putting away the device and slid it into her pocket again.  
Dean then turned towards the crime scene tape and ducked under it moving towards the open grave. With a hum Crowley walked over to the edge of the tape and watched as she looked into the open grave. The way she looked was like she wasn't really seeing what was in front of her, like she was miles away.  
"Dean?" he asked going under the tape to join her.  
"I remember waking up in my coffin." Dean said softly. "There's nothing quite that terrifying."  
"You woke up in a small box and had to dig yourself out of your own grave." he whispered.  
Dean looked down at the ground once more and then turned away.  
"Yeah. Then I had to prove I wasn't a demon." she said shrugging. "I had so much holy water thrown on me."  
There was a pause between them and then she looked up at him smiling. Crowley smiled and stepped over to her taking her arm leading her towards the church again. When they stepped into the church again they came face to face with Sam who was coming out to look for them.  
"Dean I was-" Sam began and then he glanced at Crowley. "Hi."  
"Hello." he said smiling. "You must be Sam. It's a pleasure."  
"And you must be Dean's hunter friend." Sam said smirking.  
"Hunter?" Crowley said quietly. "Yes I'm something of the sort."  
Sam nodded "Do you know what's been going on here?"  
"I'm here for something else actually."  
"Well have you noticed anything?"  
"There's nothing going on with that graveyard, nothing supernatural anyway. I have reason to believe you should turn your eyes towards the boys frat house."  
Dean and Sam exchanged a look with each other.  
"Thanks we'll do that." Dean said "I'll see you around then alright?"  
Dean started to join her brother when she felt Crowley's hand on her elbow pulling her to a stop. She turned and he pulled her towards him pressing his mouth to her's again. Crowley was very pleased when she seemed to melt into his touch her arms wrapping around his waist, when they pulled away from one another he looked into her eyes with a smile.  
"Be safe poppet."

"Well .... he's older than I expected." Sam said once they were in the Impala. "Like dad old Dean."  
"Shut up." Dean muttered.  
"Do you, I don't know, love him?"  
Dean was quiet for a minute pretending to be focused on the traffic as she turned onto the main road. Then she sighed looking over at him.  
"I don't know." Dean said "I care about him, he's saved my life a few time already. I just...."  
"What?"  
"A lot of people would hate him and me if everyone knew the whole story."  
"Dean nothing you could do would make me hate you."  
Dean was quiet for a moment. She wanted to believe that, that nothing she could do would change their relationship as it was now. Dean knew that was a lie, she knew how he would feel the moment he realized she was with a demon in any way. He would react the same way she did when he was with Ruby. He would be resentful, he would hate Crowley, and eventually that hate for him would move on to him hating her.  
That was how it was for a short time between them with Sam and Ruby together. It had taken a really long time but they had worked through it to get back to the way they were.  
"I think I'm starting to love him Sam." she said finally. "And it kind of scares me."  
Sam chuckled "Yeah it's always a bit scary at first."  
Dean sighed, he had no idea.

Dean and Sam worked on the case for days until they found the information of they needed to get the case closed. Crowley had been right there was nothing supernatural going on, it had been nothing but hazing gone wrong. So they had mostly left off the search for anything, dropping off the things they had found in a box at the police station.  
So Dean wasn't sure what was going on at first. She had woken up feeling groggy and her body felt really heavy, she tried to open her eyes. They felt heavy and she realized that she was probably still suffering the effects of some kind of drug. She tried to remember what had happened, how she could have been drugged. Her mind was coming up blank.  
When she was finally able to open her eyes she was confused, it was still pitch black as if her eyes were still closed. She started trying to move her hand a little bit at a time and finally she was able to lift it. Her had didn't go far, she rased her hand and touched something above her. She moved her hands to the side and there were walls there as well.  
She tried to pull her legs up but the knees hit the same thing her hand had.  
Oh God, Dean thought her mind suddenly rebeling against what she was thinking. It couldn't be, no no no no. She couldn't really be buried alive again? Dean began to start freaking out, this wasn't the flimsy coffin that Sam had buried her in this was a legit coffin. Sturdy enough to keep her from being able to get out on her own.  
This made her freak out even more, no one would know where she was. She didn't know where she was.  
Dean began to try beating on the coffin and she let out a yell as loud as she could though she still couldn't do to much.

Crowley had just finished making another deal with an old woman, she wanted to get a bit of her youth back. He could make her feel a bit younger and she would have a lot better life for the next ten years. He knew that she would be less pleased with her after life than she would of otherwise been.  
She had just left and he was getting ready to leave when Sam Winchester burst into the church, he was flushed and he looked worried.  
"Sam? What's going on?" he asked frowning.  
"It's Dean she's missing, we were looking into that case and then she went out to a bar for a bit. I haven't seen her since, she won't answer the phone." Sam said in a rush.  
Crowley stiffened, his jaw clenching.  
"Did she maybe go home with someone?" he asked trying to sound uneffected.  
"She wouldn't have." Sam replied then hesitated. "She's in love with you, I know Dean she won't betray that. She actually take serious relationships seriously."  
Crowley stood frozen for a moment. He hadn't expected that so soon, he had expected her to take forever to fully woo her. He knew he was still a long ways away from asking her to be his queen and join him in hell. She wouldn't be ready for that he was sure for awhile.  
"Alright. Let's look for her then." Crowley said stepping forward. "Do you have any idea where she might -"  
Suddenly the priest -the actual priest- rushed into the sanctuary his eyes wide.  
"There are some of those kids from the college out in the cemetary again. I'm calling the police, they have no respect for the dead."  
Crowley frowned and he exchanged a look with Sam. They headed to the back of the church moving quickly to the cemetary where they could see a few people standing around where the boy had been buried alive. He started stalking towards them without any need of a weapon, he wouldn't even try to find something. Truth was he wouldn't have needed a weapon.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded in a firm anger filled voice.  
The kids jumped and started to back away from the hole looking at him with wide eyes. They looked into the holes for a few seconds and then their eyes darted back up to him.  
There was a silence that fell over them when Crowley heard it. There was what sounded like a muffled screaming coming from the hole and when he looked up at the boys there eyes were wide with sudden fear.  
"Dean!" Sam yelled leaping into the hole. "Dean we're here hang on."  
Sam turned his focus to starting to dig Dean out of the hole so Crowley turned to the boys.  
"Come on lads we're going to go have a chat." he snapped.  
The boys darted away mostly stumbling drunkly over one another as they ran, Crowley knew he'd be able to find every one of them so he wasn't terribly worried. Crowley would send a few of his people to gather some new vessels, those boys looked sturdy enough.  
When he was sure they weren't coming back he dropped into the hole and started digging, he could hear some of the sounds that Dean was making. When the coffin was uncovered and they had the lid yanked off Dean was already starting to scramble out of the hole. She clawed her way out of the hole and was laying on her back breathing heavily when they climbed out.  
Crowley looked down at her where she was panting and had tears streaking her cheeks. Sam was standing by as well looking at a loss for what to do. Damn it, he wasn't good at the whole comforting someone thing.  
He got on the ground and reached out to hold her, she let him pull her into his lap cradling her. Crowley pressed his lips to her forehead and he felt her hands tighten around him as he held her. Crowley looked up at Sam who gave him a nod and then he noticed that he was walking away, he was giving them privacy.  
"Dean, are you alright?" he whispered.  
She nodded slowly "I jus - I just need a minute."  
"Take as long as you need, love." he said softly stroking her hair. "I'm here as long as you need."  
She sat like that for a moment until she finally stopped shaking. When Dean pulled away she looked at him and he reached out rubbing his hand over her face gently. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, Crowley leaned forward pressing his lips to her forehead. He smiled pleased when she sighed the rest of tension fading from her body.  
"Let's get you back to your brother yeah?" he asked gently.  
"I think that's a good idea."  
Crowley stood up and taking Dean's hand lead her back to the front of the church where Sam was waiting for her. Before she went to join him she threw her arms around him and kissed him. It was a brief gentle kiss but damn he wished it had lasted forever.


	6. Attempted Regicide

Dean gasped as his hands ran slowly over her hips squeezing them gently, she could feel his mouth leaving hot wet kisses down her body. She moaned jerking her hips up, wanting. He pressed her hips firmly back down onto the bed and she felt the gentle nip he gave her to scold her.  
"You move again and Daddy will spank you, Deanna." Crowley hissed at her.  
Dean let out a whine as his mouth started over leaving the trail of hot wet kisses, his teeth scrapping over her body. He pulled her legs apart and looked up at her with a wicked smile from between her legs, his eyes were blood red with the blood weeping out from around the corners.  
She closed her eyes and moaned "Please Daddy."  
"Dean. Dean wake up."  
Dean jerked awake with a yelp and started looking around her room trying to see through the darkness her room was steeped in. She at first didn't see anything or anyone in the room which made her let out a breath of relief, then as she started to lay back she saw it. A figure sitting a chair in the corner of the hotel room, she put her hand under the pillow she was laying on reaching for the demon knife.  
"You won't need that love." he said softly.  
"Crowley?" she whispered confused.  
"Hello Dean." he purred softly.  
The figure in the dark started walking towards her and she was certain it was him now that she could see the way he moved. He had that bit of swagger that she was certain that was him, and then he was sitting on the bed beside her. Dean felt her breath catch when a car drove by on the road sending a small flash of light through the room, she saw his red eyes watching her.  
Dean gave him a smile as she felt the bed shift.  
"Dreaming about me were you?" he asked his voice sounding amused.  
Dean felt her cheeks start to get warm and she was very greatful for the dark.  
"You know as a demon I can see you without trouble in the dark?" Crowley asked with a chuckle.  
"I didn't know that." she admitted.  
"Why so embarrassed?" he asked the bed shifting.  
Soon she could feel Crowley's arms on either side of her and him leaning towards her, she laid back on the mattress feeling his warm breath against her. Crowley balanced on one arm and she felt his fingertips press to her lips dragging down to cup her chin.  
Dean took a deep breath and then gave him a shy smile. She felt him leaning down and she closed her eyes as his lips pressed to her's. The kiss started out very gently with her feeling his body starting to settle over her and his hands gently stroking over her body. Then his lips parted and she opened her mouth allowing him to press his tongue into her mouth.  
While he kept her breathless with the kiss his hands started to wander over her body, she gasped her body jerking when he started kneading her breast. It was a rough touch and she would have let out a whine if her hadn't kept his mouth locked to her's.  
Dean lifted her hips to his and he groaned this time pressing his hips to her's, she could feel the large bulge in his pants already.  
Crowley pulled away from the kiss and ran his tongue over her skin to her ear. He let out a growl in her ear that made her shiver.  
"Did I ever tell you why I sold my soul?" he hissed, pressing his hips to her's again.  
"No." she gasped unable to say anything more.  
"I can't wait to show it to you." he purred.  
Dean gave a chuckle between the gasp of pleasure at him biting on her skin "You sold your soul for a bigger cock?"  
"I had to have something going for me back in my day."  
Dean's laugh was cut off by a firm kiss being pressed to her mouth again. His hands kept running over her body hungrily and she was letting out soft moans of pleasure when she felt his hands start to travel downwards. His hands toyed with the waistband of her pajama bottoms she had been sleeping in before dipping below them. She felt her breath hitch and her heart rate picked up immediately.  
His hands ran gently over her underwear for a moment putting pressure to her clit, she let out a whine breaking the kiss.  
"Fergus." she moaned.  
His hand stilled on her and he narrowed his eyes at her though she saw a smile playing at his lips.  
"That what your going to start calling me now poppet?" he demanded.  
Dean grinned closing her eyes "I kind of like it. That or.... maybe call you Daddy occassionally."  
This time she heard his breathing change and a loud groan escaped him. She felt his hand pull back up to the hem of her underwear before he pushed them aside. She felt his hand dip beneath to press firmly against her clit causing her to let out a cry of pleasure.  
"That's it Dean moan for me." he growled.  
Dean wouldn't have been able to hold back the noises he was dragging out of her even if she had wanted too. When she felt his large rough fingers move from her clit she whined until she felt the tips of those fingers at her opening. Dean lifted her hips eagerly her mind filled with lust and need, at this moment she didn't care that she had told him she wanted to go slow. That she wasn't ready for sex with a demon, right now with the way she felt she would have been more than willing to have sex with him.  
When he sank a finger into her she moaned her body jerking, she could feel him slowly starting to pump his fingers into her. He kept the pace slow and agonizing to where she wasn't getting as much satisfaction as she could be.  
"Please.... please Crowley." she moaned.  
"Please what?"  
"Faster, harder, anything just I need more..."  
With a chuckle he pressed his fingers fully into her and then slowly drug them back out.  
"Please....please daddy." she whined.  
Crowley then shoved his fingers back in and began to pump his fingers into her rapidly. She felt his fingers moving inside of her until it came to her spot, when he pressed into her spot she let out a cry. He would be able to have her over the edge before long as he moved his fingers quickly and with skill. Soon he was pressing a second and then a third finger into her making her let out wordless cries of need.  
"That's it Dean." he hissed in her ear. "FInish for me love. Let me see you come undone."  
Dean's body jerked her back arching as she let out a strangled scream of pleasure when his fingers pressed into her spot once more. When she finally came down from her orgasm she laid as if boneless in his arms. She could just barely register that he was whispering to her, praising her for being his 'good little girl'. She let out a content sigh,  
"Sleep now Dean." he whispered "I will see you soon."  
She was already half asleep when she felt the bed shift and blankets being laid over her. With one final content sigh she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

"Sweet dreams, love." he whispered.  
Crowley watched her fall asleep and then he let out a sigh giving his fingers a snap. Then he was standing on the corner of a street, a crossroads of course. He looked over to the center of the cross roads where Meg had stayed to wait for him, she wasn't alone. He noted the other two demons standing off to the side, he wasn't completely familiar with them.  
He didn't know them right off but he was sure that they had been brought by Meg. He watched for a few seconds before he was sure off who they were. Old Lucifer supporters no doubt.  
"You wanted to see me Meg?" he demanded  
"Crowley so glad you could make it." Meg said giving him a crooked smile. "We've been waiting. What happened you go play with your little meat toy first?"  
Crowley narrowed his eyes at her giving her a smirk "You should really show some respect for your future queen Meg."  
Her jaw set and she fixed him with a glare, he knew she loathed the fact that he was her King. The thought of a Winchester being over her as well would never set well with the demon.  
"There's only one true king and we both know it isn't you." she snapped.  
The two demons with her pulled out knives that he recognized they would kill another demon in just one stab. He smirked and slowly removed his long coat tossing it aside.  
"Well boys are we going to have a go or not?" he asked stretching his hands out to his side.  
The two men lunged forward with their knives brandished at the ready for the fight, when one of them slashed at him he grabbed the wrist and used the man's own momentum to toss him aside. The second demon moved forward like he was going to stab him but then he dropped backwards as Crowley tried to lunge forward. The man stepped forward hoping that Crowley had overreached himself.  
Crowley stepped to the side of the man's attack and when the man was close enough he took his fist slamming it into his exposed gut. Crowley used his powers to move himself away from the two men who were regrouping and he put himself behind Meg.  
"I knew you'd be a traitor eventually." Crowley said with a smirk.  
Meg whirled around with an almost hiss but he lifted his hands using his powers which caused the her to be slung backwards. She hit the ground hard and rolled coming to a stop by her two asistance, each one reached down hoisting her back to her feet. With the three of them in front of him he felt a lot better and he could see the look of calculated anger on Meg's face.  
All three of them wouldn't come even close to being on his level of power with the years he had been a demon. But if all three were smart enough to try attacking him at once then he would be in for a bit of a fight. He looked at the three of them and gave them a more than confident grin. The three looked at one another as they started to spread out a bit slowly moving towards him.  
Crowley looked at the two men with the knives and then at Meg again with a smirk.  
"This is getting boring." he sighed.  
With a flick of his finger he slung Meg again this time backwards into an old shack of a building that was on the corner of the cross road. She hit the wall and went right through to the enterior of the building. He didn't see her trying to get out so he kept his attention focused on the two men.  
This time they attacked both at once, on man moving quickly to attack Crowley's face and the other man went low trying to trip him up. He leaned away from the blade watching it go by his face and then he grabbed the man's arm twisting it. There were loud pops and cracks as the bones in the demon's vessel broke. The knife dropped out of his hand and Crowley moved to the side grabbing the knife.  
"I'll be taking this boys." he said smirking.  
When the second man slashed at his legs Crowley stepped back putting space between them. The man lunged forward with a snarl and Crowley twisted to the side catching the man again. Holding the weaker demon in place he pressed the knife he had taken from the other into his gut. There was a sharp exhalation as the man's body started to give a slight glow smoke puffing from his mouth.  
He had killed the demon.  
He gave the blade a sharp twist before ripping it out of the man and turning to face the other man.  
"Tell me did Meg lie and say that you were some of her best?" he asked "Or did she just rope you into this with no promise of anything better?"  
"We are Lucifer's best."  
"You may be the best but I'm Crowley. It will take better than the best to kill me."  
The man's black eyes made the grimace he shot Crowley seem even more sinister. He let out a growl rushing forward taking the blade and holding it to where he could give onbe quick stab. Crowley smiled, the man was trying to end it in one blow but the only way to truly beat him would be to play the long game. No one ever managed to play the long game with him.  
When he was close he let the man make a stab at his gut, he caught the weaker demon's arm and just smiled at him.  
"Shame you chose the wrong side." he growled.  
Then with a quick stab of his own knife he watched the demon in the human vessel die. He shoved the man down to the ground and then stepped over the corpses moving to where he threw Meg.  
He stepped through the debris of where she had broken through the wall and looked where the splinters of wood lay on the ground. Where Meg should have been laying was an empty space, he looked around trying to sense her presence. There was nothing, Meg was long gone.  
Crowley sighed, he had a lot more of the Lucifer supporters to get rid of, if they wouldn't bend to his will then he would crush them under his heel. He would be the undisputed King of Hell if he had to kill most of the demons within.  
The only ones whose loyalty he completely held were the Cross road demons.


	7. Not Deer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read about the Not Deer Legend on Reddit and liked it so decided to use it as an idea for this chapter. I do not own the Not Deer story or legend, I also don't keep completely true to the version I read.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Dean and Sam had stopped for some food in a diner that was offering free wifi. Sam had insisted on stopping there so he could use his laptop to try finding them some kind of case, they were both getting anxious for something to do. They had been going over any newspapers they could get ahold of to try going through them for any kind of case, there was nothing.  
Dean had even made a call back to Bobby to ask if there was anything going on, he reported that things were oddly quiet right now. He admitted that it was as if everything was holding it's breath waiting for something. There was hardly anything going wrong anywhere.  
Dean was starting on a piece of pie when Sam gave a hum of intrigue at the look of something on his laptop. Dean looked up at him around a bite of the apple pie she had been served. She just chewed on it in silence when he finally glanced up at her with a hum.  
"I might have something here." he said turning the laptop to face her.  
She grabbed the laptop and pulled it to her to give it a look over. He had pulled up a news article that was talking about some kind of wild animal attack out east. The article talked about two hikers that had been found torn apart just off of the hiking trail. The park rangers responsible for finding the two bodies said that it was the most savage attack they had ever seen.  
They just didn't understand what had done the attack, the only things they had found in the area were scrapping on a nearby tree. The bark had been rubbed off of one side of the tree, the rangers had looked in the area but only found what looked like deer tracks.  
"Could be something or it could just be an animal attack." Dean said frowning.  
"Come on Dean." he said giving her a look. "It says right there the only evidence of animals they found was a deer. How many deer do you know of that tear people apart?"  
"I don't know.... what are you thinking wendigo?"  
"Maybe. I'd really like to go and check this out."  
"Alright so we head out east to find this creature. This seems like it's going to be a one of those long trips." Dean sighed "You know the wendigo wasn't a walk in the park."  
"Yeah I remember that."

Dean shot a text to Crowley telling him that she and Sam were heading to the mountains for another case. She got a small text from him saying that he would see if he could pop in when he had a chance but he was having some difficulties right now. Dean was worried about that.  
Crowley had told her that there had been another rising of the Lucifer supporters and they had made another attempt on his life. He assured her he was more than capable of dispatching those responsible for the attempt on him and that he was in the process of hunting their ring leader down. He had told her that Meg was behind the attack on him at the cross roads.  
Dean wasn't surprised by that but it did bring it's own concerns for him. She knew that a lot of the demons supported Crowley because they knew what would happen if Lucifer actually won in his endeavors to bring on the apocalypse. Crowley at least wouldn't let anyone try to destroy the demons of Hell.  
She wished that she could give him some kind of help but as she thought about it she wondered what the hell was going through her mind. She gave her head a shake, if this been a few years ago she would have kicked her own ass over worrying about hell. Dean had to admit that the only reason she cared was because of Crowley and that was another thing that had scared her.  
She was.... no. She had fallen for Crowley, heaven help her. She loved him and she knew that loving him was clouding her judgement.  
Keeping hell in one piece did at least keep the demons from fleeing to earth where they would be causing more harm. So she gave herself the comforting thought that maybe she wasn't crazy for wanting hell to be secure. There would be a lot less worries for her.  
Dean let out a sigh putting away her phone, she was going to have to put all of this out her mind and focus. They had a case and Sam would be counting on her.

Dean and Sam arrived in the small town without issue, when they got there the people in the town were looking very grim. When Dean stopped the car at the motel to check in Sam went to collect one of the newspapers from a stand. He read over the story and then he grabbed her arm thrusting the paper into her hands.  
Dean read over the head line talking about there being another attack but this time there was a single survivor. The man was currently in the hospital under medical observation and psychiatric evaluation. So far they said he seemed o have been driven mad by the encounter in the woods and didn't seem to be a good source for leads for the local police department.  
"Let's go have a chat with him shall we?" Dean asked smirking.  
"You read my mind." Sam said nodding.  
The two headed for the room they had rented in the motel and changed into their pants suit for their FBI disguises so they could get into the hospital. They were both dressed for the part and they went through their box of fake I.Ds for the ones that would be the most up to date ones. They had been called out a few times on the way the badges looked and that always lead to trouble.  
It was always the most random people that would figure it out.  
When they had everything they needed they headed back out to the Impala. The only thing they had to do now was find the local hospital.  
While Sam read over the map he had got from the desk clerk Dean navigated the streets of the city.  
"So... how's Crowley?" Sam asked.  
Dean cut her eyes over at him and she shifted a bit nervously.  
"He's good." Dean said shrugging. "Keeping busy."  
"You two doing ok?" Sam asked keeping his eyes on the map.  
"We're fine. Why all the questions?" Dean asked starting to get defensive.  
"No reason just.... I think this might be longest relationship I've ever seen you in."  
"Hunting isn't very compatible with relationships." Dean sighed.  
"No but I mean he's a hunter so it might work out for you. Ya know?" Sam asked "I just...."  
"What Sam?"  
"I'm surprised you don't go hunting with him."  
Dean frowned confused for a moment.  
"You mean ditch you and go off with Crowley to hunt?" Dean asked. "Sammy come on that's not going to-"  
"Don't say it won't happen Dean." Sam cut her off. "Because honestly, if that's what it takes to make you really happy... I'd want you to do it."  
"You'd want me to pick Crowley over you?"  
"I wouldn't call it picking him over me but yeah. I'd want you to choose Crowley."  
Dean was silent for a few minutes and then she glanced over at her younger brother. He was staring at the map but she knew he could feel her eyes on him.  
"Thanks Sammy."  
His lips quirked in a quick smile but he remained silent as he stared at the map. The two were quiet for the rest of the trip to the hospital but when they got there they parked close to the front.  
Dean and Sam got out of the car walking up to the front double doors, they entered without people even looking up at them. The two were mostly ignored by the nurses and the doctors as they made their way through the halls. They stopped at the desk and asked about the man in the paper. The nurse at the desk frowned at them saying she'd have to check with his doctor before allowing them back to see the man.  
The older doctor joined them in the hall and barely glanced at their flashed badges listening to them. He was nodding his head as they explained the head of their department sent them to speak with the survivor. The doctor said that he was going to be watching from the hall while they spoke to the patient and if he thought the man was becoming to excited then he would have to step in.  
They agreed and followed him to the private room. There was an officer standing guard at the door that looked over their badges then let them in.  
The man in the hospital bed had a far away look in his eyes,his face was all cut up, and they could see bandages wrapped around different body parts. They tapped on the door before stepping into the room.  
"Agents this is Peter, Peter this is agents Parker and Osborne." the doctor said gesturing to the two. "They just want to ask you a few questions."  
The man looked up at them with an exhausted look on his face.  
"You're not going to believe me anyway. No one does." he muttered.  
"We'd still like to ask you some questions." Sam said and then glanced at the doctor . "In private doctor."  
The doctor nodded and assured the man that he wouldn't be far if they needed him. As he stepped out of the room he pulled the door closed behind him giving them some privacy.  
"I'd like you to tell us in your own words what happened during the attack." Sam said taking out a note book.  
The man gave the two of them a look and he frowned.  
"We were hiking the trail into the mountains and we were a few hours into the trail when ...." he broke off looking away from them.  
"Look Pete we want to stop what happened to your friends from happening to someone else." Dean said her face stern. "No matter how crazy what you have to say sounds we'll listen to you."  
"Okay." Peter sighed "We were on the trail when a deer crossed our path. We get them all the time around here but this was different. It stopped and stared right at us. The longer we looked at it the more it .... didn't look like a deer."  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked brows furrowing.  
"I don't know.... It didn't look like a deer but at the same time there isn't anything else it could have been."  
"Alright... we can come back to that then so what happened next?"  
"We thought if we moved towards it that it would run off but when we got closer to it. It came right at us, I didn't know deer got that big..."  
"Wait are you trying to tell us that what killed your friends was a deer?"  
"No it wasn't a deer that's what I'm saying." he yelled. "It looked like a deer but it wasn't."  
Dean and Sam exchanged a look then asked him if he could give him the location of the trail they had taken. Once they had that the two said their good byes leaving the hospital room. The two thanked the doctor for his cooperation as they walked out of the hospital.  
"What do you think? Skin Walker maybe?" Dean asked as they got into the car.  
"Maybe. Shape Shifter? I mean there's a lot of things out there that turn into animals." Sam sighed "I'll see if I can find anything that matches and see if there was anything local they've had in the area."  
"Good idea. I'm going to go talk to the rangers and see what they can tell me about the crime scenes, maybe there's some clues."  
"Alright. Meet back at the motel room?"  
"Sounds like a plan."

Dean entered the Rangers office and asked to see the man in charge. A few of them nodded to a desk in the back of the building that had some dividing keeping the desk mildly seperated from the others. Dean didn't see who was sitting back there but she just nodded thanking them.  
When she got to the back there was a woman sitting behind the desk, she was looking over something on the computer screen she had in front of her. Dean knocked lightly on the dividing wall and the woman's eyes cut up to look at her. When she got a good look at Dean the woman gave her a wide smile and gestured to a free chair across from her.  
"What can I do for you ma'am?" she asked cheerfully.  
"I'm Agent Osborne of FBI I was sent to ask you a few questions about the attacks on the trails." Dean said flashing her badge.  
The ranger barely looked at the badge.  
"I'm Ranger Laura Matthews." she said giving Dean a smile. "I'd like to help you any way I can."  
"What can you tell me about the crime scenes? Was there anything unusual about the deaths or the scenes in general?" Dean asked pulling out a notebook.  
"Well I'm sure you've heard the survivors story from the last attack? Where he's convinced they were attacked by a deer?" Laura asked tapping her chin.  
"Is it possible they were chased by a deer but attacked by something else?"  
"I highly doubt it, deer are usually timid and fearful of humans."  
"Was there anything weird or that stuck out that seemed to be the same at both scenes?"  
"There was the scratches on trees around both, the wounds were pretty much the same, and so far it doesn't seem to be killing for food." Laura said softly.  
"It's killing for sport?"  
"Whatever it is, yeah it seems to be."  
"Do animals commonly do that?"  
"Not really." Laura admitted. "We've had attacks before sure but ones like this, they are usually human related. This.... this just doesn't seem right."  
Dean frowned "Can I get the location of the attacks?"  
"Sure." Laura said scribbling some notes on a paper before handing them to Dean.  
Dean took the paper and glanced over it, noting a phone number at the bottom.  
"That's my cell number in case you have more questions later."  
Dean gave the woman a smile "Thanks."

It was almost dark when the two were back at the motel to compare notes for the day. Dean and Sam talked about what they had learned from the man in the hospital, the ranger, and what Sam had found online.  
"I found the usual stuff for something like this and I actually found something else... Something more locally known though I don't know how accurate this is." Sam said frowning.  
"Oh yeah? What did you find?"  
"First I found it on Reddit." Sam said turning the laptop to show Dean. "It's called the Not Deer and it's like the only thing I've been able to find about it."  
"So doesn't that stand to reason it's just made up?" Dean asked giving Sam a look.  
"It could mean that or it could mean these people survived an encounter with it. I mean who else would believe such a crazy story then people on the internet."  
"Alright so what did Reddit say then?"  
"Same stuff as the guy in the hospital, it looks like a deer but it's not, the longer you look at it the more off it seems. One person even said they saw it stand up right on two legs. No one really knows what it is or anything like that they just know it's out there."  
"So we might be dealing with something we've never heard of before and something we don't know how to kill?" Dean sighed.  
"Pretty much."  
"That's just great."  
"Tell me about it."


	8. Great Escape

Dean and Sam continued to load up their hunting bag with anything they could think of that might be useful. Rock Salt shells, silver bullets for their side arms, an iron poker, holy water, and some gas that they could use to set fires with. They didn't know what might work on the Not Deer but they hoped something they had would.  
Sam was studying the map and the information that Dean had gotten from the ranger, while she stepped away to make a phone call. She didn't expect him to answer when she called.  
"Hello love, been hoping to hear from you." Crowley purred answering after the second ring.  
"Oh... hey, hi." Dean said smiling. "I half expected a voicemail."  
"Hope you're not too disappointed." he said his voice amused.  
"No of course not. I was .... I was wanting to let you know what was going on before we lost cell service."  
"What's going on?"  
"We're still on that hunt I told you about a few days ago. We think we've found out what it is but there's no lore on how to kill it." Dean sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "We're going to see if we can even find any evidence of the thing even being real."  
"That doesn't sound wise, love." Crowley said sounding shocked. "Tell me where you two are exactly."  
Dean started telling him where they were going to be and when she looked up she saw Sam motioning for her attention.  
"We're heading in. I'll call you when I get the chance." Dean assured him.  
"If I haven't heard from you in an hour I'm coming to find you." Crowley said firmly. "Be safe poppet."  
"Always."  
He snorted and she could hear the smile in his voice "Yeah right."  
Dean hung up and placed the phone in her pocket again as she grabbed the hunting bag slinging it over her shoulders. When she joined him she took out her sawed off shotgun keeping it held loosely in her arms as they started walking along the path. She kept a gun in her hands while Sam kept his hold on the map, compass, and the flashlight that he needed to pick their way to the first sight.  
They had gotten there in the late afternoon and they knew that once they were in the trees there wouldn't be nearly as much light. Dean followed Sam trusting in his abilities to read a map, their father had made sure they'd both know how to navigate using a map.  
It was about half an hour of hiking when they reached what Sam said was the first sight based on what had been said by the park ranger. They stopped and noted that it was a lot darker than when they had started thanks to the heavy cover of the trees.  
Dean pulled out a spare flashlight from the bag and started shining it in the area looking for any sign of anything unusual. They looked around in silence just to be sure that nothing got the drop on them and they found the scrapped off bark that was believed to be a deer. Dean noted that it did seem a bit higher up then she remembered Bobby showing them.  
Then again she was a kid when she went hunting with Bobby, everything had seemed so much bigger then it really was so she didn't trust her idea of scaling. She shone the light around the ground looking for anything but there wasn't anything that she had expected to find.  
They combed the area and Dean checked her phone to see what the time had been. They had been searching for almost twenty minutes and there didn't seem to be anything they could find here. They knew that would probably be the case since it was the oldest of the sights.  
Dean didn't have a lot of bars on her phone but she opened the text box for Crowley.  
D: We're leaving the first sight headed to the second. Nothing yet.  
C: If I don't hear from you in an hour I'm coming to get you.  
D: Of course.  
Dean closed her phone and joined Sam on the path again. They kept walking along the path and noted that it was almost completely dark when they were halfway there. It was about thirty more minutes into the path when they stopped this time. At first Dean wasn't sure why they were stopping she was sure they were still a ways out from the second sight.  
Because he was taller than her she couldn't see past him to see what he was looking at ahead of him. Dean tensed putting her shotgun to her shoulder and then eased around Sam keeping it at the ready as she moved. Ahead of them in the darkened forest Sam had his light trained ahead of them, just out of reach of the light it was clear there was a form standing in the dark.  
Dean stepped to the side a little bit more giving her more space to move if she needed too. Dean gave Sam's arm a bump as she moved around him and he nodded to her undertstanding. Once they had some space between them they started moving towards the figure and they moved in time with one another. The two of them kept moving until the light finally showed the figure ahead of them.  
Or it at least showed the figures tatter dirty blue jeans. The person was wearing hiking boots and as they approached the figure didn't move, just stood motionless as they got closer. When they got to where Sam could shine the light on the rest of the figure they both froze.  
The figure was a man wearing the usual hiking gear - boots, jeans, shirt, flannel - the first thing they noticed was he was impaled on the tree branch. The man was clearly dead, his eyes open and staring at nothingness. He looked like he had been dead for a few hours and they exchanged looks together frowning. There was no sign of what had killed him.  
"We don't know that this is what we're looking for." Sam said softly.  
"Yeah let's just get back on track and get to sight two." Dean said softly. "Eyes open."  
"Eyes open." he agreed shining the light around them cautiously.  
When they skirted around the dead man Dean was the first one to see the scrapes on the tree behind the one the man was impaled on. Dean stepped quickly to the tree running her hand over the scrapes, it was damp and sticky which she was sure meant that it was supposed to be fresh.  
"Sam." Dean hissed glancing at her brother.  
He joined her quickly and he looked at the fresh marks cursing under his breath.  
"We need to go back." Sam whispered.  
"Alright." Dean agreed. "Do you have the spare light?"  
He nodded his head pulling out a flashlight from one of his deep pockets, he handed it to her. Dean carefully took the light turning it on and then balancing the light in her hand with the gun. She kept her eyes behind them while Sam lead them down the path. They kept their eyes on the woods around them as they moved and then there was the sound of a twig snapping to Dean's left.  
She jerked around with her light and the gun. There at the very edge of the light was a deer, a buck with a large rack that had more points then she cared to count. Dean stood as still as the deer itself as it's eyes went from her to Sam slowly. Dean felt a chill go down her spine as she watched it, the deer's eyes weren't the big 'doe' brown that most would associate with deer. They looked almost human, human green eyes.  
When the deer blinked it's eyes and seemed to focus on Sam she started to run her eyes over the things body.  
It's legs didn't look right, almost as if the joints went the opposite way then they should but the way it stood didn't seem right either. She couldn't see through the brush to look at all of the creature but she still got the feeling that it was just wrong.  
"Sam?" Dean said under her breath as quietly as possible.  
"Two shots and break." he said under his breath.  
"You first then go."  
Sam nodded his head.  
Then the thing let out a snort, they could see the breath on the air as it blew. The things head tilted and then it blew again, as if challenging them. When Sam leveled his gun at it Dean was sure that she saw the green eyes go from that to solid black in seconds.  
The trigger was pulled and the screech the thing let out was like lots of nails on chalk board, there was also a hissing sounds. Dean was sure it was from where the salt hit the thing so she leveled her weapon and fired it as the thing. The blast hit the thing and the screech repeated along with the hiss.  
Sam had taken off sprinting as soon as he had fired and Dean was already sprinting after him. She could see his light picking their way through the woods back towards sight one, Dean was keeping an eye on him while trying to reload her shotgun. She knew it was taking longer than it should but she was trying to focus on keeping up with Sam so she didn't get lost.  
It was a few seconds after they had started running and they could hear the Not Deer giving chase. The way it sounded behind them, crashing through the woods behind them without any kind of grace that she had always thought deer had.  
When she was sure that she had heard the thing gaining, she stopped whirled on her heels and fired the gun. The creature dodged the first round leaping to the side on too long limbs, she followed the movement and fired. This time it hit and she whirled back around taking off after Sam who had stopped a little ways up the trail reloading.  
This time he shoved her ahead of him and he took the back as they ran.

Crowley sat watching the timer as it ticked down for the last few seconds of the hour he had given Dean. When the last second had gone by without any call from her he cursed and snapped his fingers. He was ture to his word, the last thing he was going to do was wait to hear from her in this case.  
When he snapped himself to the closest place he could get to Dean he was standing in front of the Impala and he could hear the sounds of gunshots in the woods drawing closer to him. He shifted moving towards the sounds but before he was even to the edge of the woods the two hunters bursts through the treeline.  
Both were covered in sweat and dirt, their clothes soaked through with the sweat. They were carrying their shotguns in there hands both popped open to be reloaded.  
"Hey you need to -" Sam yelled seeing him.  
"Crowley?" Dean blurted.  
He turned to her and gave her a wide smile, she actually looked relieved to see him.  
Before they could say anything to one another there was something crashing through the treeline. Crowley froze knowing his eyes were wide at the sight. The things body was distorted limbs longer than normal, joints pushed in the wrong direction, it's eyes were completely black, and it was letting out this horrible screech. Crowley was shocked at first but then he realized what he was really seeing. It was worse than what he had imagined at first, he had been hoping for some rare folklore critter.  
This was something else.  
Back before Lucifer had really gotten out of the pit one of the gates of Hell had been opened which had allowed a lot of souls to escape along with the demons. Crowley knew from seeing those souls that some of them were hardly considered human anymore. He had hoped that none of them had made a grand escape during the opening of the gates.  
A human soul twisted by torture to the point of being more like a demon than a human anymore. The soul that was possessing the now disfigured deer had been one of those poor unfortunate souls. The creature was confused and in constant pain as it chased after the people it now associated with it's pain. Right now that happened to be Dean and Sam Winchester.  
Crowley saw the two hunters turn to face the beast there shotgun leveled again. He cringed when the blast hit the creature and the salt hissed as it hit the pelt. The screech it let out was filled with even more pain and he knew that unless they actually killed it the only thing that was going to happen was it was going to get progressively angry.  
"Dean." Crowley yelled. "Use the Colt."  
Dean nodded her head starting to back for the trunk of the Impala, she kept her weapon trained on the creature. It kept swinging it's head back and forth the antlers cutting close to where she was standing.  
Sam fired his shotgun into the creatures side getting it to whirl around facing him. The only problem was it's legs reached further and as it kicked out with it's body trying to hit Sam it's back legs connected with Dean.  
Crowley was already moving when the feet connected with her knocking her backwards. He was able to intercept her and catch her which knocked both of them backwards. He craddled her in his arms as he went to his knees and he lowered her to the ground.  
"Are you alright?" he demanded.  
"That fucking hurt. What the hell is that thing?" Dean asked coughing.  
"A very angry soul from Hell." he muttered. "You stay here."  
Crowley stood and made his way towards the creature that was trying to skewer Sam on it's antlers. Sam was darting through the treeline keeping the trees between him and it.  
Crowley pulled out his personal demon killing knife and moved along the side of the creature as it lunged at Sam. He waited to see it stunned by colliding with the tree and it stumbled back shaking it's head violently. Crowley rushed towards it letting his own demon power make his movement so much quicker than a human's.  
The creature wasn't quite as fast as he was but it was good enough to jerk it's head towards him. The antlers took the brunt of his attack and he felt the blade snap some of the points off. He had to jerk backwards to keep it from following through with it's own attack which was aimed at his exposed torso. He backed away and then used his quick demon movements to end up behind the creature.  
It was confused for a few minutes and it jerked around looking for him.  
He backed away from it's kicking legs and shifted his knife getting ready to go for it's exposed middle.  
Before he could move to attack it there was a loud snapping noise as the things body jerked it's head tipping backwards on it's neck. The creature's body was facing forward but it's head was twisted to look back at him, it's head tilted in an unnatural direction. It let out the horrible screech again moving towards him walking backwards.  
"Bollocks." he muttered jerking back away from the thing.  
With the joints of the legs facing the way they did it was very quick running backwards. It was an unsettling sight, Crowley decided.  
"Crowley get down." Dean yelled.  
Crowley didn't need to be told twice, he dropped down despite the quickly closing in creature. The creature reared on it's front legs and let out a strangled noise. Before it's back legs could come down onto his crouched form there was a loud close by gunshot, it wasn't one of the shotguns that they had been using. When he looked up he could see the beast stumbling back a smoking hole in it's under belly.  
There was a inner burst of light in the creature that seemed to show it's bones under the skin and smoke pouring from it's nostrils. The thing collapsed onto it's side with a final screech, which sounded more like the noise a buck makes then anything else it had done.  
Crowley looked behind him to see Dean lowering the arm that she had been holding the Colt in and he noticed her other hand was gripping her side. She gave him her usual good natured grin and then let out a relieved breath.  
"What the hell?" Sam blurted stepping closer to the dead thing.  
"A tortured soul." Crowley answered shaking his head. "Probably got loose when Hell's gate was opened."  
Dean glanced at the body and shook her head "Jesus."  
"Hardly."

Then as if a switch had been flipped Sam's eyes widened and his arms jerked up pointing shotgun at Crowley. He didn't give him a chance to fire instead he used his powers to put himself behind Dean.  
"Now, now Sam we can talk about this." he said gripping Dean's arm tightly.  
She shot him a look and then faced Sam.  
"Sammy I can explain-"  
"He's a demon Dean!" Sam yelled leveling the gun towards her as well. "He's a fucking demon just like Ruby how can you even stand to be close to him? After everything that we went through with Ruby how-"  
"Sam you have to listen -"  
There was a wooshing sound and Dean felt herself stiffen as she realized that the three of them weren't alone. Dean looked to the side of the encounter to see Castiel standing there his face pinched in anger and his angel blade held tightly in his hand.  
"Step away from him Dean." he said his voice cold.  
"Cas, you don't have to do this." she protested.  
"He's the king of Hell, Dean." Castiel snapped.  
Dean didn't miss the sharp inhale from Sam.  
She saw Sam start to move towards them and as she was watching Castiel he started to step forward, she knew they were going to try overpowering Crowley. Dean knew she wouldn't be able to hold them both off and she didn't want any of them hurting each other.  
She stiffened her body when she felt Crowley's hand circle around her throat pressing tightly and she felt the cool blade press to her neck. He pulled her tight to his body and she let the grip on the Colt relax.  
"Any of you come closer and I end the elder Winchester." Crowley said his voice amused. "It's been fun while it lasted but this has gotten a bit old."  
"Let her go." Castiel snapped.  
"Can't do that feathers."  
Crowley lifted his hand from her throat and snapped his fingers.  
Once the snap happened Dean felt herself being rushed from the clearing to an extravagant room that was well furnished. As always with a sudden rush she felt dizzy and disoriented enough that she was weak in the knees.  
The hand around her throat eased and the blade was dropped to the floor as Crowley took her arm guiding her to the nearest place for her to catch her breath. When she dropped into the large leather arm chair she looked up at him to see he was looking down at her worry on his face.  
"You alright poppet?" he asked gently.  
"Yeah...." Dean said then thought about it. "Sam and Cas they both -"  
"Tried to kill me, yes." Crowley agreed.  
Dean looked up at his face to see he didn't seem terribly fazed by the fact that he could have been killed tonight. He seemed to be studying her face and there was a sad mournful look to his eyes as he watched her. Dean couldn't take her eyes off of him as he approached her and got on his knees beside the chair so he could be more on her eye level.  
"Would you ... would you like me to take you back?" he asked softly.  
"What?"  
"To your brother I mean, you could say you escaped. You wouldn't have to see me again." he said not meeting her eyes.  
"And why would I want to do something like that?"  
"You really think they'd let you go back and hunt with them while being in any kind of relationship with me?"  
Dean could see by the way he looked that he didn't want her to go, his face was twisted from it's usual confident expression to closed off. She also took note that he didn't name what kind of relationship they had when he said it.  
"Do you want me to go back?" she asked frowning. "Because to be honest I don't ... I don't want to go back."  
Dean remembered what Sam had said -before he had known that he was a demon of course- about her leaving him to hunt with Crowley. She knew that this wasn't the same thing that the two of them had talked about but the longer Dean had thought about it the more she had liked the idea.  
She had spent so much of her life taking care of Sam and being there for him that she had forgotten what it felt like to do something for her. She wanted that feeling again, she wanted to live for herself for once and as she looked at Crowley she realized that what she wanted most was to be with him. She wanted to be with the King of Hell despite what her hunter brother and angel best friend said about him.  
Crowley gave her a look like he wasn't really convinced by what she had said. He stood up slowly and reached out stroking his hand over her cheek slowly his eyes saddened again.  
"I don't think you know what that would mean love." Crowley whispered. "I've wanted to be selfish so badly and not tell you... But the longer I'm with you the more I realize it won't do to lie to you."  
"Crowley?"  
Dean watched him lean down towards her his face barely an inch away from her's and she could feel his hot breath on her face. Looking into his eyes she couldn't bring herself to move much less think about what she was doing, so instead of thinking she acted. Dean reached up quickly grabbing the collar of his shirt giving it a tug so the rest of the gap between them was gone.  
Dean pressed her lips to his and she held his collar tightly in her fist. When their lips pressed together she let out a moan of pleasure and she felt his body already responding, his hands gripping her hair. She gasped when he gave her hair a tug pulling her head back to where his mouth traveled down her neck hungrily, his tongue dragging over the skin.  
Dean let out a moan of pleasure her body arching out of the chair until one of his hands reached around her waist pulling her to him. Once they were both on their feet she gripped the front of his clothing tightly trying to keep her balance, his arms wrapped around her waist.  
"I don't want you to go back." he moaned barely breaking the kiss. "I want you to be mine and mine alone."  
Dean shuddered and pressed herself against him.  
"I want you to be my queen." he groaned pulling away from her.  
He put her at arms length his eyes staring into her's intently and Dean felt herself blushing at the look. She thought about what he had said and she stared at him with a slight frown.  
"Your queen? Like the Queen of Hell, kinda queen?"  
He chuckled "Yes, I want you to be my queen."  
"I'm human." Dean said frowning.  
Crowley was quiet for a moment as he stared at her and he sighed "We'd have to remedy that eventually love."  
Dean was quiet for a few moments then asked "We don't have to decide that now?"  
"Of course not."  
Dean smiled at him and Crowley pulled her back into his arms snuggling close to her. Once she was wrapped back in his arms she laid her head against his shoulder taking a deep calming breath. Crowley started rubbing small circles on her back as he held her and she felt him press his face into her hair.  
"I love you." Dean said softly.  
There was a slight pause before he said "I love you too Dean."


	9. Home

It was three days later when Crowley loaded Dean into a car and told her he was taking her somewhere a bit safer for the two of them. The expensive apartment that he had taken her too had been warded against Angels but it wasn't completely hidden from view, if they used the right magic they would find them. He knew from the demons on his payroll that Sam was trying to find her by questioning any demons they caught.  
It wouldn't be long before one of them caved and told them how they could find her. He knew that her brother and the angel would come after her.  
When he had told Dean that they were leaving the apartment she had seemed surprised but hadn't argued, he knew she was getting antsy anyway. She didn't really ask him where they were going either just followed him to the car he had.  
When they had left the city he headed west with the car until they were out more in the country then the city. When they reached the small town he had been looking for, he noted Dean seemed to take interest looking around. He drove through the town and after a few miles he turned onto a private drive going up to a gate.  
"Where are we?" Dean asked looking up at the gate.  
"Home." he said giving her a crooked smile.  
"You live here?" Dean asked eyes widening as the gate opened.  
The house he pulled up to was a two story modern home with large windows on the front of the house, the yard was very open and stretched a good distance. To the side of the house he could already see a large in ground pool with lounge chairs around it. There were flower beds along the walk to the front door from the separate two car garage.  
Crowley hit a button on a remote in the car and the first garage door swung open slowly. He pulled into the empty spot and shut off the car giving her a look. They both got out of the car and he noticed that her eyes were drawn to the wall he had lined with tools for working on the cars. It pleased him when he watched her walk over to the tools running her hands over everything.  
He knew that if she had had the chance at a normal life she would have worked fixing up cars, he knew she loved working on her Impala.  
"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" he asked after she had examined them for a few minutes.  
Dean glanced over her shoulder at him with a bright smile "Oh hell yeah."  
Crowley extended his hand and she accepted it allowing him to lead her with him.  
"This house has angel wards, reaper wards, and a few different cloaking spells on it. So long as you're here no one will be able to find you with conventional spells." Crowley assured her. "The only one who knows you're here is me right now."  
"That's probably a good thing.... Sam text me yesterday." she said softly. "They are looking for me."  
"I knew they would be. Are you alright?" he asked glancing at her.  
"Yeah.... I still don't really want to go back." she said softly.  
"Then you don't have to, I won't let them take you anywhere you don't want to go." he assured her.  
Dean smiled at him.  
As they came to the front door he reached out pressing a few numbers on a keypad and then the door clicked unlocked. He pushed the door open and then he hesitated for a moment looking at her. He decided quickly grabbing her and lifting her effortlessly into his arms cradling her bridal style in his arms. She let out a slight squeak that he hadn't expected as he stepped over the threshhold.  
Dean's arms were wrapped around his neck and when she looked at him there was a look that went between them. After a few seconds she started blushing and he leaned his head forward pressing his mouth to her's with a moan, he felt her relax into his arms.  
When they pulled away he gently put her on her feet in the house and he turned to close the door behind them. He gestured to the security box on the wall showing her the passwords and the entrance codes, he told her it was for the humans. Then he turned around to face the rest of the house.  
"Let me show you the rest of our home." he said smiling.  
Dean gave him a wide smile and he could see the slight sheen of tears in her eys as she turned to follow him.

Dean watched as Crowley strode down the hall of the house with the relaxed posture of a man that was right at home in his surroundings. Which surprised her she hadn't expected him to have an actual physical home on earth but she couldn't blame him. She had spent time in Hell and if it was all like what she had seen then she couldn't blame him for not living there full time.  
The house was all dark wood flooring, with the walls being a similar color making the setting very intimate. The first rooms they came to were a very modern kitchen with all new appliances and it was fully stocked. The second room was a cozy furnished living room area with leather chairs, dark wood tables, and a stone fire place. Both rooms seemed to reflect Crowley's personality very well.  
He showed her an office room and a guest bedroom before they came to a door that he said lead to the basement.  
She watched him pause with his door on the hand before they went into the basement.  
"I fixed this up for you, your own little work space." he explained.  
"Work space?" Dean asked frowning.  
"It's full of lore books I've found of monsters and there a some weapons. Other things are there as well that you might can use." Crowley said smiling. "We could go down and you could look around -"  
"Maybe later. If that's alright?"  
"I was hoping you'd say that." he said smirking. "I want to show you the second floor."  
What he called the second floor was mostly a very large master bedroom and master bath. There were two guest rooms on one half of the upstairs and the other half was the master suite.  
There was a large bedroom, walk in closet, and a large bathroom in the master suite. The bedroom was furnished much like the rest of the house with the leather armchairs and dark wood, there was even another fireplace in the room. The bathroom was a full bathroom with his/her sinks, a walk in shower large enough for four adults, and a bath tub large enough for both of them to fit comfortably. The walk in closet was full stocked, one side had his clothes and the other had her clothes.  
His clothes were all mostly suits and business wear like she was used to seeing him in.  
Her side of the closet was a mix of clothing that she was surprised to see. There was the usual jeans and flannel shirts she was used to wearing. There were also varying kinds of dresses, a few pants suits, and when she came to one end of the closet she found a few hung up silk nighties that didn't look like it would cover a lot.  
When she glanced at Crowley who had been standing in the door the whole time he didn't even try to look all innocent like she had expected. Instead he walked over to join her and ran the material between his fingers.  
"These additions were a bit selfish on my part, I can't wait to see you in them." he admitted smirking at her.  
"You give off a real sugar daddy vibe you know that?" she asked cutting her eyes at him.  
"Well some one should take care of you." Crowley said leaning over to press his lips quickly to her cheek. "I intend to treat you the way you deserve is all."  
Dean gave him a warm smile as she turned to wrap her arms around his neck and press herself against him.  
"You want to give me what I deserve?" she asked giving him a flirty smile.  
Crowley's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.  
"Yes." he said softly tightening his grip around her.  
"Does that include giving me things I want?" she asked smirking.  
"That depends. What do you want?" Crowley asked raising his brow at her.  
Dean leaned forward pressing her lips to his and she felt his hands slowly start to run over her body. She opened her mouth and flicked her tongue over his lips getting him to open his mouth. When he opened his mouth he pressed his tongue into her mouth, their tongues tangling together.  
Dean pulled away from the kiss panting for air and they exchanged a look before they went into another kiss. She moaned when she felt Crowley's hands slide around her to cup her ass firmly in his hands. Without breaking the kiss Crowley jerked her off of her feet wrapping her legs around his waist quickly, once she was in position she tightened her legs to keep from falling.  
When they broke the kiss Dean looked at him with wide eyes.  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised with how strong you are." She purred.  
"Perks of being a demon, love." he said with a smirk.  
Dean smirked at him "What else can you do?"  
In less then a blink Crowley took them from the walk in closet into the bedroom and tossed Dean onto the king size bed. When she hit the bed she looked up at him her eyes wide, she knew he was fast but she would never get used to the popping into new places.  
She watched Crowley as he stalked around the foot of the bed removing his coat and tie slowly. She noticed the way he was watching her was as if he was studying her for any signs of distress.  
"Is this what you want poppet?" he asked his voice even.  
"Yeah... yes." she said giving a nervous cough.  
She was surprised with herself she hadn't been this nervous her first time but now ... The more she thought about it the more nervous she was becoming, she had to admit the other times she'd been with someone there really wasn't a lot of emotional attachment on her part. With Crowley she didn't want to mess things up, she was very much in love with him.  
Crowley removed everything but his boxers as he slid onto the bed with Dean.  
Dean followed suit stripping down quickly to her bra and underwear.  
When they were sat in the middle of the bed together they started kissing again with Crowley's hands slidding up to cup her face. He kept the kiss gentle and the way his thumbs stroked over her face was tender and made her shiver at the touch. She felt his lips quirk up her reaction and one of his hands slowly went behind her head to cradle her neck.  
Then he was leaning into her and she slowly laid back letting him balance himself on top of her carefully. When he settled over her she put her arms around him holding tightly to him.  
She felt him take his mouth from her's and slowly start dragging his lips to her ear.  
"Relax love. I'll be gentle." he whispered his voice husky.  
Dean blushed and nodded her head slowly.  
Crowley pushed himself back from her to where he was laying more beside her with his body leaned towards her. He took his hands and slowly ran them over her skin taking his time to enjoy the smoothness. Crowley ran his hands over her body slowly and then he gently pulled on the strap of her bra. Dean lifted up unclasping the bsack of the bra and he smirked leaning down to take one of her breast in his mouth.  
Dean let out a gasp and arched into the feeling, she felt Crowley press her back into the bed gently. Dean let out a whine and he released her breast looking up at her.  
"You like that?" he asked softly.  
Dean nodded wordlessly. Before she could say anything else Crowley slid his hand down her underwear his fingers grazing slowly over her clit. Crowley leaned up to press his mouth to her's and she let out a moan as he started rub his finger in a quick circle. Crowley slowly ran his hand down to where he was pressing one of his fingers into her already wet hole, he kept one of his fingers rubbing against his clit.  
She bucked her hips up to him as her mouth opened and his dipped his tongue into to tangle with her's. One of Dean's hands clutched at the bedsheets and she reached out grabbing the back of his neck. He groaned into the kiss and laid his body a bit more over her's.  
Crowley broke the kiss and looked down at her with a gentle smile "If you cum for me love then I'll give you anything that you ask for."  
Dean let out a whine as he pressed his fingers on her clit again and she let out a gasp. She let out a cry of pleasure as he worked to her to satisfaction. When she came down from the orgasm he slowly removed his hands and then he moved quickly to remove his boxers to where he was a bit more comfortable.  
He was so hard it was a bit painful but he knew that it would be worth taking it slow with her. When he looked over at her again he could see her staring at him and her eyes were wide, he gave a chuckle which drew her attention. He reached out stroking her cheek slowly and he leaned her back against the bed to where he was over her.  
"Are you alright? Would you rather stop?" he asked concerned.  
Dean shook her head "No, no.... just surprised. You said it was big I just didn't think it was...."  
Crowley smirked at her, he was ten inches long and was very thick which he knew would throw her off a bit. Crowley carefully removed her underwear and he watched her to judge how well everything was going. He smiled when she gave a shuddering breath with her eyes closed as she relaxed into the feeling.  
"Are you on anything?" he asked.  
"What?" Dean asked opening her eyes.  
"Birth control?"  
"Oh,uh no. I'm not." Dean said then she adjusted looking up at him. "Is that a problem?"  
"Of course not love." he assured her.  
Crowley reached to the side table and took out a condom that he quickly rolled on before he settled between her legs. He reached out carefully lining his cock up with her hole and he pressed the head inside of her, she arched herself up into him. Crowley pressed a bit more into her and he let out a groan at how tightly her walls clung to him, it was so tight. When he was pressed into her about half way he stopped giving her a breather as she was panting heavily her eyes closed.  
"You alright Dean?"  
"Fuck it's.... I'm so full." she moaned.  
"It's not even all in yet. Can you take more?"  
Dean nodded her head eagerly and he pulled back slightly then pressed even more into her. Once he was mostly inside her he laid his body against her again and pressed his arms underneath her to cradle her to his body. He kept pumping his hips into her gently drawing moans from her as she held onto him tightly.  
When he finally bottomed out his cock he let out a groan, her pussy was so tightly wrapped around him that it was very hard for him to pull out to pump his cock into her. As he began to pump into her she let out a mewling sound of pleasure and he groaned laying his head on her shoulder.  
"Fuck Daddy." she moaned her nails digging into him.  
Crowley groaned and turned his head to where he was staring into her eyes "You enjoy your Daddy's cock baby?"  
"So good." she gasped her body jerking up to meet his thrusts.  
Crowley leaned down pressing his mouth to her's and he kept up a steady pace until she shuddered under his touch a moan escaping her. He pulled back keeping himself pumping into her and he saw her eyes starting to roll.  
"Dean?"  
"Close." she whined.  
Crowley smirked and leaned himself back on her gripping her hips firmly. He picked up the pace again and he started to pump his cock into her body, he could feel his own building orgasm getting ready to hit him.  
"Dean you're going to make me cum baby." he gasped.  
With a few more thrust she let out a cry of pleasure as she orgasmed around his cock and then a few pumps later he was finishing. He tightened his grip on her and he laid his body over her, she reached out holding him to her tightly. He was surprised that she was gently running her hands over him and he relaxed into the touch. Carefully Crowley grabbed her rolling over until she was laying on top of him.  
Crowley laid with her in his arms and he ran his hands over her back slowly, enjoying the feel of her skin under his hands.  
"I need to get everything cleaned up love. Think you could roll over okay?"  
Dean mumbled something and then she rolled over landing on the bed with a light thud. He smiled as she just nestled into the bed without making another sound.  
Crowley removed the condom and went to throw it away. By the time he got back to the room Dean was asleep on top of the sheets and snoring lightly. He smiled and joined her on the bed putting his arms around her until they were snuggled together. He didn't really need to sleep but he wouldn't pass on an opportunity to hold Dean while she this relaxed.

When Dean awoke the room was dark and could feel Crowley's arm drapped over her waist with his face gently slightly buried in her hair. When she adjusted Crowley leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek gently his body leaning into her.  
"Did you have a good nap love?" he asked his voice husky.  
"Best sleep that I've had in forever." she sighed. "Best sex too."  
Crowley chuckled and he nuzzled her ear "Are you hungry?"  
"I could eat."  
Crowley started to shift from the bed and he told her he was going to get some dinner started for her. He then told her to join him when she was ready and he dressed quickly before he left the room.  
Dean stretched and got out of the bed going for the closet to find some cleaner clothes, she was pulling some things off of the hangers when he phone rang. She frowned confused, no one had even tried to call her since she'd disappeared with Crowley. She was surprised when she saw it was Bobby.  
"Bobby?" she answered.  
"Dean, are you alright girl?" Bobby demanded. "Sam said you'd been kidnapped by a demon."  
"I wasn't kidnapped." Dean sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm fine really, I just.... no one gave me time to explain."  
"Well explain it to me then and I'll see if I can't get Sam to understand what's going on."  
Dean didn't know where to begin and she sat in silence collecting her thoughts for a few moments before she let out a breath.  
"I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to jump in both feet first." she said "You know how some people have guardian angels?"  
"Yeah so?"  
"I don't, I have a guardian demon that's been watching over me since I was a kid and now I'm pretty fucking sure I'm in love with him." Dean blurted in a quick rush.  
Bobby was quiet for a few moments on the other end of the line, so quiet that she worried he'd hung u already.  
"Bobby?"  
"Yeah, I'm here just processing somethings. So what Sam said was true? You were carried off -however willingly- by the King of Hell some guy called Crowley?"  
Dean hesitated but finally said in a soft voice "Yes."  
"What is it with you Winchesters? You and your brother can't find a nice simple person to be with, you'vr both got ot go fine a bunch of supernaturals." he grunted.  
Dean was silent as she listened to him and when he was done talking she could hear a sound that was like a long sigh. She remained silent waiting for him to say anything on the other end of the phone, she felt tense and upset. Bobby was like her father - a better father than John had been- and she was always worried that he would find out something about her that would make him stop caring about her. Just like her real father had.  
"Dean." he said finally. "Do you feel safe with him?"  
"Yeah." She said her voice broke. "Crowley wouldn't hurt me, he's spent a lot of my life keeping me alive actually."  
As if his name conjured him Crowley poked his head into the closet looking confused and when he saw her on the phone he mouthed 'who is it?' to her. She made a be quiet gesture and put the phone on speaker so that he could hear the conversation.  
"If that's the case then I suppose he's fine. I'm not convinced he's that great of a guy but you're an adult Dean. I can't make your choices for you and neither can Sam." Bobby told her.  
Dean opened her mouth but then Crowley stepped forward.  
"Hello sir." he said putting on his most polite business voice. "I'm Crowley, I hate to interrupt but you seem to be the only reasonable family Dean has. I'd like for us to meet and talk together, the three of us."  
Bobby was quiet for a moment then "Dean are you still there?"  
"Yeah I'm here Bobby." she said nervously. "I'm okay."  
"When would you like to meet Crowley?"  
Dean smiled and looked up at Crowley eagerly to see him give her the gentlest smile.  
"Would us meeting you somewhere this weekend be to soon?"  
"This weekend, I'll call with details later."  
"Okay. Thank you Bobby." Dean said brightly.


	10. I Trusted You

When they arrived at the bar that Bobby had told them to meet at Dean was a little uneasy. The parking lot was almost completely dark and when they had snapped themselves into the area they were both worried. Dean and Crowley waited to the side of the actual lot a little hesitant to make their way across to the door.  
Dean carefully pulled out her phone scanning the lot, she couldn't see Bobby's truck in the lot. She dialed his number and waited while it rang.  
"Yeah?" Bobby answered.  
"Hey we're here where are you?"  
"I'm inside, I've got us a table." Bobby said, Dean noted there wasn't a lot of back ground noise.  
"I don't see your truck." she said frowning.  
"Had to take a different car."  
Dean hesitated and gave Crowley a worried look. He raised his brows at her curiously as they looked around but she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Ok... We're coming in."  
When she hung up Crowley gave her a look before they slowly started to make their way across the dark parking lot. They weren't quite to the bar when they heard the sound of running footsteps behind them.  
Dean whirled around hand already pulling her gun from her belt, a hand clasped down on her wrist jerking it painfully to the side as Sam slung her forward onto the ground. Dean hit the ground with an angry growl and was on her feet again in an instant facing Sam. She turned back looking right at Castiel his hand already outstretched towards her forehead.  
"No." was the last thing she said before he touched her.  
When his fingers touched her, she felt herself go completely limp and darkness flooded her vision. She didn't know if she hit the ground or if she was caught by anyone, she was no longer aware of anything else.  
When Dean awoke she was laying on a small cot staring up at a wire frame with a spinning blade moving slowly behind the frame. She could also see what looked like a devil's trap above her and she frowned confused for a few seconds. It didn't take her long to realize where she was, Bobby's panic room under Bobby's house.  
She frowned then sat bolt upright looking around the room. She was alone in the room which sent a spike of fear through her. Where was Crowley? Had they killed him? Captured him and put him somewhere else? She didn't like not having the answers to those questions and as she got up going to the door she realized something else.  
She was at Bobby's house. Which meant Bobby had called her, lured her there with the intent of forcing her to return with them. He hadn't really wanted to understand what was going on, he had lied to her.  
Dean's heart sank and she could feel a tightness in her chest. She wouldn't admit that she was crying by the time she realized all of this. Everyone that she had trusted had worked against her, except Crowley and he might end up paying the price for it.

Crowley sighed from where he was sitting. He was in the middle of a Devil's Trap tied to a chair for extra protection he figured. He was watching the three men with an angry stare, they were trying to get him to answer questions but he refused under the condition that he wanted to see Dean.  
After they had gotten Dean under control he had had the colt shoved in his face and if they hadn't been members of Dean's family then he would have killed them for the insult. Instead he stopped fighting when he saw the angel pick Dean up into his arms cradling her as she lay limp, he had felt worry pass through him seeing her like that. He let them capture him and he went with them his eyes never leaving her sleeping form.  
When they had gotten to Bobby's house Sam carried Dean downstairs into the basement before he returned. By the time he had returned the others had already put him into the trap.  
"What have you done to Dean?" Sam demanded glaring at Crowley.  
"What do you mean? The three of you are the ones that knocked her out and locked her in a basement." Crowley snapped.  
"We are tyring to save her." Castiel said calmly. "She's not possessed so what have you done? A spell?"  
Crowley snorted and shook his head looking away from them. His eyes went to the older man sitting behind a desk and he tilted his head then smirked.  
"You must be Bobby." Crowley sighed. "I must say you're not exactly what I pictured when Dean talked about you. She's going to be so upset."  
Bobby sent him a glare but he avoided eye contact with the tied up demon.  
"Look I'll tell you boys anything you want but I want Dean here." Crowley said giving them a firm look. "Otherwise we're going to be here for awhile."  
He noticed her brother's face twist in anger and Crowley couldn't help the smirk that spread over his face.  
Sam, Castiel, and Bobby gave him a look before they stepped out of the room for a private conversation. Crowley debated breaking the trap he was stuck in, he was one of the few demons that knew how to manage it but he knew he'd have to get his hands free for that. With a sigh he decided he'd wait and see what happened from here on out unless he felt that there was any danger.

Dean had been awake for about twenty minutes when the viewing window opened and she could see that her friends were peering in at her. She stood up and walked over to the window waiting for them to speak.  
"Dean, we-" Sam began.  
"Where's Crowley?" she asked setting him with a hard look.  
"He's upstairs, he is unharmed." Castiel answered quickly.  
Dean nodded her head slowly and then she looked over at Bobby who was standing towards the back of the group.  
"I trusted you." she said softly.  
"Dean -"  
"I trusted you and now you three have me locked in the fucking panic room. What the hell is wrong with you three?"  
"You have been seeing the fucking Kinf of Hell and we're the ones with something wrong wth us? Didn't you learn anything from the experience with Ruby?!" Sam demanded his voice getting higher.  
"Yeah that I'm a better judge of character than you." Dean snapped taking a step towards the door.  
Sam was furious and he slammed the flat of his hand on the door with a slight growl. He turned away from the door and then he whirled around jabbing his finger at her.  
"He is using you! He's a demon, why the hell would he really want you? You're a hunter!" Sam yelled. "Dean he's a demon they don't feel anything. They don't give a damn about humans."  
Dean was silent for a moment mulling over what he was saying and she shook her head.   
"Sam nothing I can say will change how you're feeling or what you are thinking. The only thing I can say is I told you so."  
Sam looked surprised "About what?"  
Dean turned her back on him going to the cot again "You'll hate me because of him."

Crowley had been leaning his head on the back of the chair when he heard the three return to the room. He didn't look up until he heard a set of footsteps approaching his chair, a hand grabbed his collar jerking him to face them. Sam was in his face and he was glaring at him.  
"We'll let you go but you have to tell Dean the truth." Sam snarled.  
"The truth?" Crowley asked confused.  
He would really like to punch Sam in the face but he was going to be good, he really wanted to see where this was going.  
"You're going to go down there and tell her everything. Then you can leave."  
"Oh the truth. That truth." Crowley said then paused like he was thinking it over. "I hate to give up this little game but fine. I imagine you'll kill me if I try to run?"  
Castiel and Bobby both stepped forward showing him what they had in their hands. The colt and an angel blade.  
"Bollocks." Crowley grumbled.  
The three hunters gave cut him from the chair and then scrapped the trap to where he could leave it. They had him walk between them to the basement and lead him to a large steel door which made him pause in shock. Did they have a dungeon under the house?  
Sam stepped forward opening the viewing window then stepped away gesturing for Crowley to look through. When he did he saw Dean laying on a cot just staring at the roof.  
"I told you guys to fuck off already." she said without looking.  
"Now, now poppet is that anyway to speak to your elders?" Crowley asked smiling.  
"Crowly!" Dean cried leaping off of the cot and rushing to the door.  
He smiled at her relieved look and he stepped closer to the door, he looked down at the lock on the door. He worried that he'd be shot for opening the door but he decided that he didn't care, he grabbed the door release letting the steel door swing open. When he stepped back to let her out the three behind them shifted in shock and stepped away from the two.  
Dean hesitated looking at them but then Crowley's hands were on her pulling her against his chest. She put her arms around him and he felt the tension in her body starting to fade away.  
"Are you alright?" Dean asked looking up at him. "You aren't hurt?"  
Crowley smiled cupping her chin "Of course not, love. Are you okay?"  
"I'm not hurt." she said shrugging.  
Crowley stiffened, her tone was off and he could knew that his eyes had gone red as he glared at the three men.  
"Love?" he asked.  
Dean just shook her head giving him a smile "No worries."  
Crowley nodded.  
"Crowley didn't you have to tell Dean something?" Sam demanded.  
Dean shot him a spiteful look and he gave her a look.  
"What? Oh yes." Crowley said then he grabbed her chin turning her to look him in the eyes. "Dean... I'm so in love with you that I will put up with being kidnapped by your family this once but next time I will show them how they crossed a line."  
Dean actually looked amused at that.  
"I'm so in love with you, I'm definitely sold on spending the rest of eternity with you." Crowley said pulling her against him tighter his eyes going to the three. "Shall we depart here?"  
Before anyone could say anything about the situation there was a sudden crash on the floor above them.  
"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded.  
The group stayed in place listening as the sounds of footsteps slowly started walking along, as if looking room to room.  
"Crowley! Dean!" a female voice called in a sing song voice.  
"Meg." Crowley said under his breath.


	11. Unwelcome Visitors

The group was silent as they listened to the movement upstairs, the demon woman had no doubt already seen the Devil's trap that they had been keeping Crowley in. They all exchanged looks with one another.  
"She can't be alone up there." Sam said quietly.  
"No. Meg's not that stupid." Crowley said frowning. "She's being loud and keeping our attention of her so we don't notice her friends."  
"How many do you thin she traveled with this time?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know." he admitted.  
Dean looked at Sam, Bobby, and Castiel "You guys can't leave us unarmed. That would be killing us."  
"She's right." Castiel agreed.  
With a look at the two he pulled Dean's demon blade from his belt giving it to her while the others gave Crowley his weapons back.  
"You turn on us I'll kill you." Sam said glaring at Crowley.  
"Such a flirt." Crowley said smirking.  
The group now at least slightly better armed started for the stairs planning not to be caught in the basement where they had nowhere to run if they needed too. When they got to the stairs they listened for a few minutes but didn't even hear Meg's footsteps anymore. Castiel stepped forward to take the lead then the two Winchesters followed by the other two after them.  
When they got to the top of the stairs and Castiel opened the door they had expected an immediate attack that didn't come. He stepped into the hall and the two Winchesters stepped into the room with him.  
"Hey Clarence." the three turned to look at the top of the stairs leading up to the second floor.  
Standing at the top of the stairs waving at them with a bloody hand was Meg, on the wall beside her was the sigil to banish angels. They moved to try stopping her but she pressed her bloody palm to the sigil. In a flash of bright bue light Castiel let out a cry of pain as he was banished from the house.  
When he was gone other demons started to make themselves know and were pouring into the house with surprising speed. The four were on their own and the only one of them that was actually on level if not better than the other demons was Crowley.  
They first of the demons charged at Bobby and Crowley as they came up from the basement stairs. Crowley took him with his blade slamming into the demon's throat, there was the little shock of light and puff of smoke. They turned their attention fully into the fight.  
There were so many demons rushing into the battle that the hunters quickly lost sight of Meg. While the fighting was going on she was moving slowly and with purpose towards Dean whose back was mostly to her during the fight. She just sat back waiting for the girl to get into a position that would be ideal for her to make her move. Meg had forgotten how tough the Winchesters actually were when they were in a brawl.  
Before she had even crossed most of the floor for the hunter, the woman had already killed three of the lower ranked demons she had brought with her. Meg smiled, they were all expendable.  
"Dean behind you!" Sam yelled.  
Dean whirled around on her heels coming face to face with Meg. The female demon slammed her open palm into her chest and flung her backwards a good few feet into the other room. Dean hit the ground hard, she was quick to roll onto her hands and knees before a pair of hands snagged her again tossing her. She hit the wall again and let out a cry of pain, she held her knife tightly in her hands.  
The rest of the demons were keeping the other three from coming to aid Dean against Meg who was also holding a weapon. The two started to circle each other slowly eyes locked to one another.  
"Some queen you're turning out to be." Meg sneered. "You're too weak, too slow."  
"And yet I've kicked your ass plenty of times before." Dean said smirking.  
Meg's eyes narrowed at her and they slowly started moving towards each other this time moving more head on. Meg jabbed her knife at Dean's gut, the hunter backed away from the blade then she kicked the woman back. The two started the circling again until Meg smiled again, she just needed to get under the skin of the hunter. Get her guard down.  
"You had so much potiential before you left hell." Meg said smirking. "Alastair was going to make you one of us."  
Dean gritted her teeth.  
"You were one of his finest, the only one of us truly on par with his torture. He was so proud of your time together." Meg said her voice amused.  
Dean let out a growl of anger as she lunged at the demon.  
Meg was quick to push back out of the way, her hand grabbing tightly to the hunter's wrist yanking her forward to where Dean fell into the wall again. Dean whirled around to look at the woman who was coming right for her again. This time she didn't back away from Meg, they started to struggle against each other trying to get the weapons that the other was using away from them.  
When they hit the ground Dean was on her back with Meg straddling her with her blade slowly pushing towards the hunter's chest.  
"Just let it be over with." Meg hissed. "No one will accept you once you're one of us."  
"Dean!" she heard Sam's cry.  
Dean couldn't let herself be distracted, the only way she had been survivng this far was because they were almost equally matched.  
There was a cry of pain from Sam and Dean couldn't stop herself from looking over at the sound. Two demons had a hold on the man one of them digging their nails into his wound and the other was about to drive a knife into him. Before one of them could stab the man Crowley had a hold of one of them, he gave a sharp twist of the creatures neck. The crack audible.  
Sam was going to be safe, was what Dean thought first as there was a burning stab in her chest. She felt the breath being forced from her body and her next thought was Crowley was going to be so pissed.

The second demon fell at Crowley's hands which saved Sam's life he was sure. In the sudden quiet he heard a sound that made him feel sick to his stomach if he had been human bile woud have rose to his throat. Instead he jerked his head around to see Dean laying on the floor with Meg on top of her with her knife pressed into the hunter's chest.  
Meg looked up at Crowley and she gave him an angry feral smile before she gave the blade a sharp twist, Dean's scream was his breaking point.  
In the blink of an eye Crowley had Meg by her throat yanking her away from the bleeding form of Dean. His tightened grip on the woman's throat was enough to keep her from speaking. Crowley took his fist and slammed it into her gut, he could feel her blood gushing over his hand. He had pushed his fist into her guts and he starting rummaging around feeling her body convulsing as she opened her mouth in silent scream.  
With a yank Crowley pulled some of her intestines from her gut and her eyes rolled sharply. With a loud screech the woman's head snapped back as there was a sudden black thick smoke escaping her mouth. The demon Meg was making her escape from the attack.  
Crowley tossed the body away from him and turned to look down at Dean as her eyes swept around as if she couldn't see anything. Sam was already cradling her in his arms while Bobby was on the phone making a call for an ambulance.  
"Give her to me." Crowley said moving forward quickly.  
Sam gave him a glare before stepping back letting him hold her in his lap.  
"Dean? Dean love can you hear me?" Crowley asked taking her.  
Dean's eyes were half lidded and she looked at him as if she were barely able to keep her eyes open.  
"Dean, I need you to hear me love." Crowley said softly. "I need you to say yes."  
She looked confused and he heard her barely whisper "What?"  
"My offer. To be my queen, say yes."  
Crowley watched as the hunter's eyes became understanding and she gave him a nod. That was the only way he could save her, the wounds she had suffered were too great for him to fix himself. With the nod she had granted him permission to take her soul and make her one of his demons, once she was converted then she would be able to ascend to his queen in power.  
"Listen to me, I have to take her with me it's the only way to save her." Crowley said fixing Sam with a look.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
Sam frowned then shook his head.  
Crowley smiled, no Sam didn't want to know.  
With a smile he grabbed Dean into his arms bridal style then he snapped his fingers. He had to get her to his home in Hell.


	12. Queen of Hell

Everything felt like it was on fire. Dean could swear that she could feel her skin bubbling and the muscle under the skin starting to cook while she was still alive. She wanted to scream, she remembered this. She remembered what it had felt like to be burnt by Alastair and how he had flayed her body apart slowly.  
She didn't remember what had happened .... Then like a flash she remembered the knife that Meg had driven into her and the fact that she had been bleeding out. She remembered seeing Sammy's crying face hanging over as he pulled her into his lap, the movement had hurt. Then there was Crowley who had picked her up as gently as he could, he had asked her to say yes.  
She struggled through the pain to remember what he had wanted her to say yes too. The pain faded a bit, or maybe she was starting to get used to it. Then she remembered what he had wanted, he wanted her to be his queen. She knew that she would need to be a demon to become the queen. That was it, she was becoming a demon and she had fully consented to it at the time.  
Now she was starting to get scared. She felt like she was alone and the pain was starting over again.  
She still felt like she couldn't make a sound, she wanted to scream but wasn't having any luck.  
"It's alright love." she could hear Crowley whisper. "I'm right here."  
Dean felt herself relax a little bit even though the pain was steadily getting worse.  
"I know it hurts, love. It will for a little while longer it's your body changing." Crowley said softly. "When it's over you will feel better then you ever have, you will feel so much stronger."  
She felt one of his hands run gently through her hair and she wished she could say something.

Crowley watched Dean laying on the bed where he had started her change. He didn't want to tell her yet that what she was feeling was her old body being burned away, demons don't actually exsist in their own bodies anymore. He knew that as a cross road demon she would need a fairly attractive vessel to inhabit.  
He knew she would need a vessel and he had been looking into finding some kind of vessel for her. He knew she would feel guilty if there was someone she inhabited that would be aware they were a demon vessel. So he had sent some of his demons to check hospital wards for her a vessel as close to her real body. There were a few that would be a perfect fit if they could get them.  
One of the vessels was very close to Dean's look and the girl was in a coma without any kind of brain functions.  
The woman was in her late twenties, with long blond hair and green eyes a few shades lighter than Dean's. She was a bit shorter than Dean had been but he didn't think that would make that big of a difference. She had an hourglass figure that was attractive to look at and he knew with Dean's attitude she would be a perfect cross road demon.  
He sent his demons to go get the vessel and bring it back so when everything was done he could have her vessel ready for her.  
He meanwhile waited by her body as everything that was the old body of Dean Winchester burned away leaving behind in it's place. The red smoke that was being left behind was her demon self waiting for it's own vessel to inhabit. She was very much there and aware that she was in pain as her body was burned away, though he knew she would be unable to communicate until she had a vessel.  
Instead he stayed close to her and would whisper to her for a few minutes at a time. He looked at the skeleton that had been her body before hand, she would need to put her bones somewhere safe. Just as he had when he had turned, he figured for now he would just put her bones with his own.  
It was an hour later that the demons returned with the new vessel and placed it on the bed beside the bones before they left. They left the room allowing them some privacy, her body had been burned away completely now with nothing but the red smoke hovering there.  
Crowley stepped over to her and he placed his hand against the smoke, it curled around his hand slowly as if enjoying his presence.  
"Dean I need you to listen carefully, love." he said gently. "I need you to just relax and let me guide you to the vessel. Then you'll be able to move and speak again. Moving as smoke will be easier once you've regained your full strength."  
The smoke rolled almost as if coiling tighter together and then it started wrapping around his arm. When he moved his arm closer to the vessel the smoke followed and then slowly it's tendrils reached out for the vessel. The tendrils moved slowly at first testing the safety and then it jerekd violently away from his hand rushing into the mouth of the woman.  
He watched as the body jerked suddenly letting out a gasp as Dean sucked in her first breath. When her eyes opened Crowley smiled down at the blood red orbs staring back at him. He let his eyes go red and he gave her a wide smile reaching out to touch her face gently.  
"Hey Fergus." Dean said her voice hoarse from lack of use.  
The woman's voice wasn't quite as low as Dean's voice, it came across as a more maternal loving voice.  
"Hello love." he said smiling. "How do you feel?"  
She flicked her eyes around and then she was on her feet in the blink of an eye. She seemed a little shaken by that but she gave him a hesitant smile.  
"I feel... good. Really good." she looked around then over at him. "I'm shorter than I was."  
"It's your new vessel." Crowley told her.  
Her eyes widened and she looked horrified.  
"Don't worry the woman was brain dead in a hospital, they weren't close with any family they had left. You'll get better use from her body then she was." Crowley assured her. "You aren't hurting anyone, you would know if she was in there still."  
Dean looked relieved and then she looked down at her new body which was still wrapped in the hospital gown. She let the gown drop down to the floor and stepped out of it then she looked at him.  
"What do you think?" she asked.  
She did a slow turn and his eyes went over her body quickly.  
"It's you." he told her. "I love you. The vessel doesn't matter."  
She gave him a beaming smile and asked if there was a mirror she could look into. He lead her to one and she twisted to look at each angle she could. She paused when her back was to the mirror her eyes on her lower back, she looked slightly horrified.  
"I have a tramp stamp." she said shocked.  
Crowley had noticed a few tattoos on the new body and he stepped forward to look at the one that had caught her eye. A set of black roses and thorny vines running along the lower half of her back, they were well done at least. He noted a few other tattoos that included a set of black crows also on her back, a small black cat on her wrist, and a pentagram on her chest.  
"I think they look good on you." he whispered into her ear.  
Dean shuddered leaning her body against him, he wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling his face into her neck. He began giving her light kisses along her neck and then he began dragging his teeth against her skin. She let out a very satisfying moan and his hands started running over her slowly.  
He cupped her breasts giving them a squeeze and then he started lowering his hands down to run over her pussy. He gently put his fingers to her clit and started rubbing it in slow circles, drawing a small moan out from her. He kept rubbing her clit looking into her eyes in the mirror, her face was starting to flush a bit and her eyes had gone blood red again.  
He smirked at her and let his eyes go red once more.  
"Do you still want to be my Queen, love?" he whispered in her ear. "Rule all of Hell by my side, be eternally mine?"  
Dean let out a moan and her eyes nodded quickly.  
"Say it for me Dean. Tell me what you are and what you will always be." he growled softly in her ear.  
"I'm your Queen, I will forever be yours." she gasped as he pressed a finger inside her. "I will always be yours."  
Crowley let out a groan and pulled his hands away from her pussy then he whirled her around to face him. Crowley pulled her in for a hot wet kiss, his hands running over her body hungrily as she wrapped herself around him. He felt her hands starting to pull off his clothing and she ripped the buttons off of his shirt when she ripped it open.  
Then she shoved him backwards towards the bed and he heard a slight clatter of the bones on the bed. When Dean had stepped forward her eyes flicked to the bones briefly before going back to him and then back to the bones. She froze and stared at the bones her face concerned.  
"They are your bones love." he said softly. "Are you alright?"  
Dean frowned and looked away from the bones "Yeah just wasn't expecting that."  
"It's okay love. I'll take them and put them with my bones, I will be back soon." he assured her.  
He turned gathering the bones and placing them into a bag he had sitting by the bed. Once all of them were in the bag he hefted it over his shouders taking them with him.

Dean sat looking at her reflection while she sat on the bed and she was a little thrown off. She looked really different but it wasn't terrible, she had a very similair facial shape to her old one. The body type was the same though she was shorter, she had more tattoos then she had thought she would, and her hair was shorter than her own. But she wasn't uncomfortable about the whole thing, she had gotten used to weird early on as a hunter.  
It was a few minutes later when Crowley stepped into the room again no longer carrying the bag with her bones in it. She gave him a wide smile and met him at the half way point in the room, pressing herself into hiss arms. He gave her a warm smile and one of his hands started stroking her cheek.  
"We should go home." he said gently. "We'll get you some clothes then-"  
"Crowley we were in the middle of something." Dean reminded him.  
He smiled "We'll take care of that at home."  
After a few minutes she asked him when she would be getting the extra power of being the Queen that he had mentioned before. He explained there was a spell he was going to preform for her to gain the power after he had let her see the three hunters again.  
Dean paused she had forgotten about the others being there when she had died. Sam, Bobby, and Castiel would be worried about her. They were no doubt freaking out about everything, assuming her dead. She knew that they would need to go and see them as soon as possible to put their fears to rest.  
"Shall we go love?" Crowley asked drawing her from her own thoughts.  
Dean looked up at him and smiled taking his hand "Yeah let's go."  
Dean followed Crowley through the door as he lead her through Hell for their way out.

When they were back in their home Dean headed upstairs followed at a slow pace by Crowley who seemed to be watching her. Taking note of her reactions she was sure, he wanted to see if she had been drastically changed by her turning into a demon. She didn't feel very different, she didn't notice if the way she was thinking had been altered at all, and she remembered her whole human life.  
Actually she remembered things she knew she shouldn't really be able to remember and then there were the things she knew she had suppressed. The memories of her father's poor treatment of her the older she got, the more like her mother she looked the more he hated her for not being her.  
She shook those memories away and set her jaw, she felt a burning sensation pass over her briefly. It wasn't painful more like an itch that needed to be scratched.  
Dean stepped into her closet and started digging around looking for clothes that she could wear. There was one issue that she kept coming across with the clothing, her pants were a few sizes too big in the hips. The shirts would work for her but there were no pants that would fit. They were all too loose and too long for her to wear comfortably.  
"Try on one of the dresses." Crowley said from where he was leaning on the door frame.  
Dean frowned glancing at him but then she walked over to pick through the dresses like he had suggested. She found one that would allow her to move around without being to inhibited by the design. It was solid black and reached just above her knees so she slid into the dress glancing at Crowley.  
The dress was a simple black dress with no sleeves and Dean was able to find some black heels to go with it. She slipped into the shoes and then turned to face Crowley with a hand placed on her hip.  
"Well?" she asked smiling.  
"Lovely as ever." he said stepping forward to touch her cheek. "My beautiful queen."  
Dean closed her eyes relaxing into his touch.  
"If we didn't have to show your friends that your alive I'd take my time getting you out of that dress." he sighed looking at her.  
"When we're done. We can take all night together." Dean assured him running her hands up his chest.  
"Mm, I'll hold you to that poppet."  
Crowley pressed his lips to her's and then he lifted his hand snapping.

The snap had taken them to Bobby's house, in the hall where the majority of the fight had taken place. It had been a few days since they had fended off Meg's people and the bodies had since been cleaned up from the hall. Crowley vaguely wondered what had been done with the corpses but he shrugged off the thought turning to listen for sounds that the hunters would still be here.  
He didn't hear anything to start off with and this confused him, he knew that at least Bobby should have been here. The man didn't really hunt anymore and instead he remained home acting as a go between for the hunters that worked in the field. He didn't actually hear anyone.  
Crowley and Dean went room to rom looking for the hunters. They found no one in the house and Dean looked out the windows for any sign that they were in the yard. There was nothing.  
"I don't understand." Dean said confused. "This is where Meg attacked us, at least they should be -"  
"Dean." Crowley said from where he was standing.  
Dean glanced over at the desk he was looking over and saw Crowely holding up a sheet of paper for her to see.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Meg came back for them while we were gone." Crowley said his tone even.  
"What happened?" Dean asked joining him to read over his shoulder.  
The two of them read the note that Meg had clearly left for Crowley. They way she spoke in the note made it clear that she was working under the impression that Dean Winchester was dead. When she had arrived they had just finished burning a body and this had lead her to believe that her attack had been a success. She now stated that the only people left between her and freeing Lucifer was Crowley himself.  
She knew that he would want to make sure that Dean's relatives were alive for her sake since he was so sentimental towards her. Crowley snorted at that and shook his head giving Dean a look, Dean rolled her eyes at him.  
Meg explained to him that she wanted him to meet her at an abandoned warehouse a few towns over where she had taken the two hunters and subdued the angel.  
"We should get going." Dean began.  
Crowley grabbed her arm "You're not strong enough to handle Meg like this. We need to complete that spell before we try going after them."  
"How long will that take?"  
"A lot less time then you'd think. Come on, let's get it started."  
Dean followed Crowley to the center of the room where he showed her a set of magical symbols he wanted her to draw while he gathered the rest of what they would need. Dean set to work and started drawing the symbols onto the wooden floor.  
Crowley waited until he was sure she was busy with her task before he set out to get the things he needed from their home. He had been keeping everything thing they'd need on hand at the house in preparation for her change to a demon, he had wanted to be ready. Now it just made his job easier.  
When he returned she had just finished sketching the last symbol and turned to help him with the items. He laid a bronze bowl on the table then dropped in a few dried herbs, a black powder, and then a dark thick goo.  
"What is all that?" Dean asked.  
"The herbs are fairly common, the black powder is the grindings off of that Hell hound we killed."  
"The goo?" Dean asked her nose wrinkling.  
Crowley glanced at her frowning "Blood from very powerful demons you've encountered."  
"Who?"  
"Alastair, Lilith.... and Azazel." Crowley said softly. "I'll add my own blood to the mix and you will gain some of our power from us. I dare say you'll be stronger than even I am."  
"That doesn't scare you?"  
Crowley flicked his eyes up at her and smirked "You don't scare me love. Are you worried?"  
"Yeah, they say power changes people."  
"We'll just have to see."  
Crowley rolled his sleeve up then held his arm over the bowl, he took a knife and cut into his flesh. Fresh demon blood dribbled down his arm and into the bowl where the fresh blood changed the mixture. He started stirring the mix and turned to look at her.  
"Get in the center of the circle and stay there. I'll hand you the mix to drink when I'm done with the spell. Don't move until you have drank the mix."  
"Alright. Let's do this."  
Dean stayed in the circle looking nervous while Crowley whispered the latin incantation for her. Dean closed her eyes and as he spoke she could feel a power seeming to sweep through the air, sparking powerfully. As she stood there she could swear she felt a presence near her, familiar voices hissing at her. She knew those voices and she swallowed clenching her fists.  
They were dead, she was only taking their power this wouldn't change anything for her. She would have their power and use it to save her family then she would take her place at Crowley's side. She would be queen.  
"Alright Dean take the bowl and drink. Probably don't want to see the contents."  
Dean took the bowl without opening her eyes then put it to her lips tipping it back to drink it's contents. She gagged when it first touched her tongue but then she kept chugging the liquid, so far she was glad she was a demon. Had she been human she would have thrown up.  
When she had downed the whole bowl she let him take the bowl from her and she took a deep breath.  
"How do you feel?" he asked gently.  
"I feel -" she began then broke off with a groan hunching over.  
She gripped her stomach tightly and let out a cry of pain, it felt like the liquid in her stomach had turned to fire. She let out a shriek of pain and she would have gone to her knees had Crowley not grabbed her around the waist holding her up.  
"Breath love, you have to breath through it. It will be over soon." he said with his lips to her ear. "You get used to it and then it fades."  
"It's starting to get better." Dean told him nodding. "Help me straighten up."  
Crowley helped her stand up and she took a slow deep breath as the pain faded away. They exchanged looks with each other and he looked her over slowly.  
"How are you feeling now?"  
"I think I'm okay. I don't really feel that different." she admitted.  
"You won't until you really start tapping into that new power." Crowley explained. "Now let's go get Gigantor out of that evil bitch's clutches."


	13. New Breed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't as long or as well put together. I got sick half way through writing this one and just couldn't pick up the same feeling for it when I started again. I'll try to get back in the swing of things for the next chapter. Sorry.

Crowley pushed open the door leading into the warehouse very much aware of the eyes on him. There were demons all over the warehouse and he knew that Dean would be taking care of them while he stayed inside with Meg. He was certain she would be fine, there was very little that could actually hurt her in the world at the moment.  
Unless Michael and Lucifer themselves showed up which he doubted would ever happen.  
When Crowley entered the room it was empty except for the people he had been expecting to be there. Castiel trapped in a circle of holy oil and the two hunters chained to one of the support beams. Standing in the center of the room was Meg who had a smug look on her face when she turned to face him.  
Meg's new vessel was a petite woman with auburn curly hair and green eyes. Her face was sharp featured and twisted with attitude.  
"Hello Crowley glad you could join us. Clarence and I were discussing if you'd show or not." Meg greeted him.  
"So who won out?" Crowley asked smirking.  
"I didn't think you'd be coming to help us." Castiel grumbled looking away.  
"Oh come now Feathers, you have to give me more credit then that." Crowley said smirking.  
"That didn't seem to help Dean." Meg said smirking. "She was all burnt to a crisp when I got there."  
Crowley smirked "Well things aren't always as they seem. You should know that."  
"I killed her."  
"You did. I brought her back."  
Meg's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched.  
"What have you done?"  
There was the sound of the demons outside screaming and there was a loud thud against the door leading into the room. Meg and Crowley hadn't moved when a black smoke rushed under the door and continued moving at full speed to the back of the building. It didn't try to stop for further orders from Meg, it's only purpose was escaping what had gotten the drop on them to begin with.  
They had been so focused on the smoke of the demon disappearing that they hadn't heard the door open behind them.  
When Crowley turned to look back at the door he smiled.  
"Dean." Castiel blurted his voice shocked.  
Meg whirled around and her eyes stared at the new Dean Winchester. She quickly reached for the demon blade she kept on her hip and she faced both of the intruders.  
"I'll let you handle this one poppet." Crowley said smiling.  
"Get the others loose?" Dean asked.  
"Of course." he assured her then vanished so Meg couldn't slice him.  
When he reappeared he was behind the two hunters working on getting their chains loose from support beam.  
"What did you do Crowley?" Sam demanded.  
"I did what I was supposed to. I kept my beloved from dying at Meg's hands." Crowley said. "Now she is the greatest demon you could ever hope to meet."  
"But is it still Dean?"  
"She will always be Dean."  
Crowley got the first shackle loose from Sam's wrist letting the man move to where he was in a more comfortable position than he had been before. He gave the man a smile and then their eyes were drawn back to Dean as there was a loud crash.  
They could see that the battle between the two female demons was heavily one sided just as it had been before but this time it was Dean that was coming out on top of the fight. She had disarmed Meg easily enough and as the woman struggled to keep on her feet Dean was quick to knock her off balance all over again. Meg tried another charge at her and Dean one handed grabbed hold of the woman tossing her into the opposite wall of her.  
They watched in shock as the woman stood shaking her head.  
There was a moment where she slung her head back a black smoke rising from her mouth as she tried to make her escape from the fight. Dean paused in the battle and she began to speak in a language Crowley recognized as latin as soon as she spoke. He was unsure what she was doing but as she began to speak the black smoke that was Meg's demon began to pull itself back into the body.  
When she had been taken back into the body she looked at Dean with wide eyes.  
"How?" she gasped.  
Dean smiled at the woman and she tilted her head slightly.  
"Perks of being a former hunter." Dean said "We know quite a few tricks."  
Meg gave Dean a horrified look as she approached her.  
Crowley got the chains off of Sam's other wrist and had the young hunter freed from his imprisonment. Then he turned to look over the chains holding Bobby in place.  
The older hunter gave him a narrow eyed look as Crowley set about undoing his chains. When he had freed Bobby the two exchanged a look that made Crowley smirk, the man clearly wanted him to know his distaste for him but it wasn't very intimidating for him. He was the literal King of Hell, not much short of Lucifer fazed him.  
"Alright you two get the angel out of his little circle." Crowley said smirking. "If you'll excuse me, I've business to attend too."  
Crowley moved away from the two hunters joining Dean as she stood over Meg's fallen form on the ground, the woman looking truly defeated.  
"Now love you really shouldn't toy with the girl." Crowley said smirking.  
Dean looked back at him and gave him a crooked smile.  
"I was only waiting for you." she assured him.  
"Good. How about we take our charge with us then?" he asked nodding to Meg. "We have a little cage down there that she would fit in nicely."  
Meg looked up at him her eyes wide and worried.  
"Right next to Lucifer."

Dean looked over her shoulder at Sam, Bobby, and Castiel as they regrouped going over injuries. She saw her brother look up at her his eyes wide and his face looking shocked. She saw fear in his eyes as well.  
She wondered how long he had been scared of her.


	14. Not What I planned

"This isn't what I had planned." he grumbled looking down at the warehouse.  
He watched as the three hunters exited the building, he knew that the two demons had already left. They wouldn't have needed the doors to exit the building, their demon powers more than enough to carry them to the depths of Hell.  
All his plans had been dashed to pieces by the turn of events. Lucifer, Michael, all of it up in smoke... All because of the demon Crowley and Dean Winchester.   
This wasn't what he had planned.

It was a few days after they had rescued Dean's friends from Meg and imprisoned the demon.  
Crowley and Dean were both in his throne room, he had left word with the demons at the door that he was not to be disturbed under any circumstances. Dean appreciated the privacy but at the same time she got a bit of a thrill from all of it.  
Dean was on her knees in front of Crowley her eyes focused on him from where she kneeled in front of the throne. He was using one of his hands to run over her cheek gently his fingertips dragging slowly over her smooth skin. His other hand was wrapped around his cock stroking himself slowly while their eyes met.  
Dean could feel herself blushing under his watchful gaze and she gave him a hesitant smile.  
"How about letting me feel that pretty mouth, love?" he purred smirking at her.  
Dean could feel her face coloring even more at his tone. She had given blow jobs before but she had never been treated quite this well by the man on the receiving end of her attentions. She shifted onto her knees a bit more to where she was leaning towards Crowley. When she looked up at him once more he had a very gentle look in his eyes and he ran the palm of his hand over her cheek.  
"If you don't want this love-"  
"No... I mean yeah..." she said then chuckled. "I want too."  
Crowley smiled and he tilted his head curiously at her.  
Dean leaned forward slowly and she ran her tongue around the head of his cock, his breathing changed as he leaned his head back against his throne. She felt better about that and slowly sank her head down to where the head of his cock was in her mouth. She kept everything going slow with her head slowly bobbing on his cock taking him deeper inch by inch.  
She had taken about half of his cock when she cut her eyes up at him to see him watching her with lust filled eyes. Crowley reached down to run his fingers through her hair clutching a small handful of her blonde hair in his hand. Then he gave his hips a slow thrust into her mouth, Dean relaxed her throat and bobbed in time with his small thrusts taking him a little deeper.  
Dean kept her jaw relaxed and let him fuck her throat for a few minutes before he let out a loud groan.  
He pulled his cock out of her mouth and then was pulling her to her feet. He pulled her to where she was standing in front of the throne as he stood up with a smirk. Dean followed his lead as he put her hands on the arms of the throne and bent her over a bit while he positioned himself behind her.  
"I've been thinking about this for days." he said quietly as she felt his hand slowly pulling her skirt up.  
When his hand didn't encounter any underwear he gave her a light slap on the ass.  
"Naughty girl." he mock scolded.  
Dean smiled "Only because you like it daddy."  
"Damn right." he sighed.  
Dean let out a moan as she felt the head of his cock press against her opening and his hands tightened on her hips. She tried to press herself back into his cock but he held her firmly in place chuckling. She looked over her shoulder at him giving him a look.  
"What are you waiting for?" she demanded.  
"Just savoring the moment, love." Crowley purred.  
With a quick thrust of his hips Crowley buried his cock inside Dean as she let out a loud moan of pleasure. He held still inside her for a second before slowly dragging himself back out of her till only the tip of his cock was left inside her. Before she could protest how long it was taking him Crowley slammed his hips forward with a snap and she let out another cry.  
This time he didn't slowly drag himself out of her, he kept a deliberate pace as he thrust in and out of her pussy. His grunts and her moans filled the throne room, leaving Dean with no doubt that if anyone was listening then they would hear them. She found that she didn't actually care as she pressed herself back into him on every thrust.  
After a few more minutes they both let out moans of pleasure as they were pushed over the edge.  
When they had come down from their orgasms Crowley adjusted himself and sat down on the throne. Dean leaned down pressing her lips to his and when she pulled away from him she smiled.  
"I'm going to freshen up." Dean told him.  
"Why don't you go home for the day and I'll meet you there?"  
"Alright then. See you there."

When Dean walked into the house she and Crowley shared to the feeling that something wasn't right in the house. She slowed down at the feeling and went from demon into hunter mode. She reached for a gun that she no longer needed to carry since she had powers enough to kill whatever cameat her. Old habits died hard.  
Dean cleared the ground floor quickly and she was going towards the stairs up when she noticed the door to the basement was ajar. She knew that Crowley said that the basement was her's when she was still a human and a hunter. She hadn't really used the room and there hadn't been a reason to be in the basement recently so she knew that the door should have been closed.  
Dean pushed the door open quietly and slowly made her way into the dark basement her eyes easily adjusting to the darkness below. She was halfway down the stairs when she noticed that there was a dim light on, she hesitated for a moment knowing that the light would be the one on her desk.  
When she got to the bottom of the stairs her eyes scanned around for any sign of a devil's trap or anything that might be damaging to her. There was nothing on the floor and when she flicked her eyes up to the ceiling she didn't see anything else.  
When she stepped into her office her eyes went to the desk.  
Crowley had furnished the basement with old wooden furniture that was most likely antique and expensive. The only difference in furniture was the large leather desk chair that was behind the desk.  
When Dean got to the bottom of the stairs the chair was facing the other way and she could see someone's hand resting on the arm of the chair. She frowned and slowly stepped forward planning to turn the chair around.  
"This wasn't how everything was supposed to go." a familiar male voice sighed.  
Dean froze her eyes wide, she knew that voice but as soon as she recognized him she wondered what the hell was going on.  
"Chuck?" Dean asked confused.  
The chair turned to where the man's face was visible, he looked tired and worn. His eyes had the stare of someone that was in the room but their mind miles away, his mouth was turned down in a frown.  
"Chuck what are you doing here?" Dean asked frowning. "I haven't seen you since you helped us with the whole end of the world thing. What are you doing here? How'd you get into the house?"  
Chuck didn't answer and in the silence Dean asked "How'd you recognize me?"  
Chuck finally looked up at Dean with a small half smile "Oh come on Dean, you were always smarter than people gave you credit for. Why don't you tell me."  
"You were a prophet of God."  
"You can do better than that."  
Dean frowned and the two of them stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. Dean ran her hand over her face as she looked away from him.  
"The whole time? You just sat back and watched everything happen. Why?" she demanded.  
Chuck spread his hands out "I couldn't get involved that would defeat the whole purpose of free will wouldn't it?"  
"You knew. You knew what the angels were doing, what they had planned. Good people died because of the war that they were waging." Dean yelled slamming her hand down on the table. "How could you just sit back and watch that happen?"  
"Because it was supposed to happen." Chuck snapped back. "All of it was planned. Mary, John, Lucifer rising, it was all a part of the plan. Everything was going how I wanted it to... until Crowley. I underestimated how much he would effect things and Meg I didn't see that coming like I should have."  
"Aren't you God? You're supposed to know all and see all without problem aren't you?"  
Chuck gave her an angry snort "That's just something that humans tell themselves to make them feel better. 'God's always watching out for you.' I have a whole world on my hands here, I don't have time to watch one specific person all the damn time."  
The two were silent for a moment until he spoke again "This has changed everything, the future doesn't look as bright for the world anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There was a plan, you were supposed to stay human. Lucifer would get free, you and Sam would be the vessels as you were meant to be. Of course you would kill Sam and Lucifer would be dead as well. You were going to be a hero and usher in a new age. There wouldn't be a need for me to be involved anymore, you would have gotten rid of everything.  
"Monsters, ghost, demons - they'd all be gone. You'd finally be able to rest, it would be over. But now...."  
Chuck trailed off his head lowering a little bit as he ran his hand over his face slowly.  
"What about now?" Dean asked softly.  
Chuck looked up at her and he frowned.  
"Everythings changed. Your own free will has taken my plans and turned them into something completely new."  
"You said it wasn't as bright a future anymore. Why not?"  
"You're the Queen of Hell now, you have a human vessel same as your King." Chuck began "I've seen things, horrible things. It will change you Dean, slowly to be sure but the change will come. You and Crowley will rule Hell as one, eventually it will benefit the two of you to free Lucifer. With everything you have become he can not kill you so no matter who will win this new battle. You and Crowley will come out of it on top.  
"You will become things you had never imagined. Everything you have faught against will be reborn through you."  
Dean frowned "What are you-"  
"You're children, Dean." Chuck sighed "You have a human body and so does you're demon lover, the two of you will create the next generation of demons. The demons of today will nothing compared to the legion of creatures you will give birth too. The sins will be reborn, twisted beasts of the pit will be given human form, everything that could bring Hell to Earth will be give life through you.  
"You will become a great source of evil for this world and I .... don't see a way to prevent it." Chuck sighed "Not without taking away you're free will."  
Dean felt sick and she wished that she had a bottle of whiskey at hand, she needed to calm her nerves.  
"No there has to be a way." Dean began "I can't - it's not possible...."  
"There might be something but I hesitate to suggest it."  
"What is it?"  
Dean looked at Chuck and she saw something pass over his face before he put on a calm mask of indifference.  
"You can kill Crowley... Or even Sam the vessel of Lucifer. With Crowley gone you wouldn't give birth to the demons and you would eventually be cast into the pit with Lucifer, demons would fear your power."  
Dean sank down into one of the chairs across the desk from Chuck her knees feeling weak.  
"Or you could get rid of Sam, Lucifer would never rise and the angels wouldn't lose the war. They would be able to keep your children in check from becoming to numerous. There would be no need for anything else to happen, at least not for the foreseeable next few centuries."  
Dean stared at him and clenched her fists, her hands were shaking. She didn't know if it was from fear, disgust, or anger. She could kill the man she loved and spend eternity in the pit which would be worse than her time in Hell being tortured. She'd never give birth to the monsters that Chuck spoke of.  
Or she could kill her brother. The vessel of Lucifer, the one person she had protected from childhood to now, the man that now feared her. Doing so she still become the mother of monsters and sins, she would also watch them die at the hands of angels.  
"You don't have to tell me your choice now. I'll be watching to see what the future holds."  
In a blink Chuck was gone.  
Dean didn't know how long she sat in the basement but she found it was hard for her to move as she thought over her options. How could she get out of this....

Crowley returned home and found most of the house dark. When he stepped into the house he saw that the basement door was open and he frowned, Dean hadn't spent a lot of time down there recently. He went to the top of the stairs and looked down.  
"Dean?" he called frowning.  
As he watched the figure of Dean appeared at the bottom of the stairs and he could tell she was looking up at him. He frowned concerned.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I ... I need to see Sam." she said softly. "I need you to go with me."  
Crowley hesitated but then he walked down the stairs to stand with her. He could see a look in her eyes that made him freeze in concern. Her eyes had the tinge of red around the edges that he would get when he was channeling his own power, she wouldn't have a lot of her power being used now.  
"Dean?" he asked frowning.  
"I need to talk to Sam, I want to tell you everything but I think we should do it just once. With everyone there."  
"Alright love. Let's go."


	15. Starting Over

Two Years Later  
The first ones through the tear into a different version of Earth was Dean and Crowley, with the later having to half carry the other through. They were quickly followed by Sam, then Meg, and finally Castiel who was working to close the tear behind them as they went.  
They had done it, they had escaped.  
Dean hadn't been able to kill her brother or her lover in the end, instead they had managed to join forces to find a way out of the future that Chuck/God had predicted for them. During the two years of them trying to get around everything they had found that anything they had changed had been undone by Chuck. If he couldn't have it the way he wanted it to turn out then he was going to sabotage everything so they were as unhappy with the world as he was.  
It had come down to the only thing they could do was destroy their world. They had freed Lucifer and Michael, who had been at each other's throats just as they had expected. With the two angels at war with one another they had been provided the perfect cover for there escape. The final battle that was burning the world around them as they escaped through the tear had been in full swing.  
They had barely escaped with their lives having lost Bobby and others that were their friends along the way. They hated the cost of the world being destroyed and the loss of life for them to get away from the future that Chuck had predicted. But they had all agreed that the future Chuck was sending the world for was worse than what the two angels would do.  
Once they had stumbled through the tear Crowley took Dean to the base of a thick tree, helping her sink to the ground easily.  
"How are you feeling now poppet?" he asked running his hand over her forehead cleaning away the sweat.  
"I hate you." she panted but with a faint smile. "I'm not letting you touch me again."  
Crowley chuckled putting his hand to her swollen abdomen.  
They had found out halfway through their planning that Dean was pregnant and they had worried she would be unable to help carry out her part of the plan. During the early stages it had even been suggested she get rid of the child but the longer she knew she was pregnant she wouldn't consider that option. During their escape her contractions had started.  
"How's junior doing in there?" he asked.  
Dean took a deep breath then blew it out "I'm a demon this shouldn't hurt this much."  
"It's a very specail child." Meg said from where she stood in the clearing. "I don't know that it's ever happened before."  
"It hasn't." Castiel said eyeing Dean. "I don't think it will be an easy delivery."  
"So that means we should see if there's a hospital in this world." Sam said frowning. "We should do that now."  
Everyone muttered their agreements to the idea and they started to make their way out of the woods that they had come out of. They were walking for a short time when Dean's strength gave out and she sank to the ground.  
"I can't go any further." she moan through gritted teeth.  
"It's just a little further love." Crowley said softly. "I can carry you."  
Dean shook her head "I don't think that will work."  
Castiel stepped forward taking Dean's other arm and he looked at Crowley.  
"Meg and I will stay with Dean. You and Sam should go find out where we are."  
"I really think I-" Crowley started to protest.  
"No." Castiel said firmly. "I don't think it would help us to have you here if she goes into labor."  
"Just go I'll be fine." Dean panted.  
Crowley and Dean exchanged a long look before he leaned down pressing his lips to her's in a long kiss.  
"I will be back as soon as I can." he promised.

Crowley and Sam made their way through the woods to a road, once they had found the road they started going in the direction that Crowley picked. He could sense a very busy crossroads in the direction which he was sure would be a town from the use. They were moving as quickly along as they could when they came upon a sign for the town they were approaching, the sign read Lawrence, Kansas.  
"You've got to be kidding me." Sam muttered running his hand over his face.  
"Always seems to bring you back here doesn't it?" Crowley asked quietly.  
"Always."  
The two started walking into the town, it took them awhile to actually come to the edge of the town and when they did Sam told him he didn't think it looked very different. He hadn't been back to the town in awhile but he was almost certain that it was very much the same.  
"So where's the hospital?" Crowley demanded.  
"I'm not very sure." Sam admitted.  
Crowley sighed "Let's ask for some directions."  
"Okay."  
The two moved towards a diner that looked like it had quite a few people there, it would make it easier for them to get the answers they needed.  
When they stepped into the diner a few heads turned towards them but no one said anything as they approaced the counter. The waitress came from out of the kitchen and moved towards them with her book already out.  
"What can I get you gentlemen?" she asked smiling.  
"Actually we need directions to the nearest hospital." Sam said.  
The waitress eyed them quickly and she frowned.  
"I can take you." a male voice called from the back of the diner.  
"We have more people with us." Crowley said as they turned to look at the man.  
Crowley had only seen the man once when he had first been brought to Hell, after his deal with Azazel, but he would recognize John Winchester anywhere. The man had been a great hunter -one feared by demons all over the world- and he had been a horrible father.  
The man standing before them didn't seem to be the same man he had remembered from their world. He was dressed in coveralls with grease stains on the clothing and he had a good natured smile on his face.  
"That won't be a problem, where are they?" John asked laying money down on the table.  
"Back on the road outside of town."  
"Car break down?"  
"You could say that." Sam said his eyes flicking over to Crowley. "We had to leave some of our group behind."  
"Alright let's go." John said gesturing to a truck outside. "So what's the emergency?"  
"My wife is in labor."

Dean was laying on her back gritting her teeth against the pain that kept coming and going, the contractions were bareable at best. They were crippling at worst, the only comfort she had was Meg and Castiel who remained close at all times. They kept whispering assurances that Crowley and Sam would be back soon with information of where they were exactly.  
Dean was laying against the tree when she felt a small relief from the contractions and a sudde wet warmth before everything started hurting much worse than before.  
"Cas...." Dean gasped "Cas I think...."  
"The baby's coming." Meg blurted. "I need to take some of your clothes off."  
Dean nodded and let Meg help her as much as possible with removing the wet clothes she had on so that they could work on delivering the baby.  
"You ever done something like this before?" Dean asked between panting breaths.  
"No." Meg admitted. "First time for both of us I think."  
"I'm filled with so much confidence." she muttered.  
"One of us should be."  
Dean felt a hand grip her's and she looked up into the comforting eyes of Castiel. He gave her hand a light squeeze as he reached down to hold her leg helping her keep her legs spread open enough for the labor. She kept her face turned to Castiel while listening to Meg talking to her about what she had noticed about the progress.  
"We're going to be having a baby soon, Mom." she assured her. "When I tell you to start pushing then push. You may start to feel lke you need too and if so let me know."  
Dean took a shaky breath and Castiel gave her hand another squeeze.

Crowley and Sam sat in the truck in an awkward silence while John drove in the direction that they had pointed him in. He kept looking over at the as they went along the road and after a little while he cleared his throat looking at them out of the corner of his eyes.  
"So what's the real story?" he asked them.  
Crowley and Sam exchanged a look.  
"I don't know what you mean." Sam began.  
"Look, I believe the story about it his wife but there's no way the lot of you are out here in a broken down car. we've had traffic on this road all day someone wold have reported you folks needing help." John said "And you're a bad liar to boot."  
Sam looked at Crowley pleadingly.  
With a sigh Crowley said "We're trying to avoid being found by someone, not the police but someone that it powerful enough to make our lives Hell."  
John looked over at them for a moment and he sighed "Yeah, you picked the right town to disappear in. So where are the rest of you?"  
"I'll point out the place, they're back in the woods away from the road." Sam said softly.  
John nodded his head and turned his eyes back to the road.  
When they got to the point where they had left the woods to begin with they stopped him and John pulled over. The three of them got out of the truck and started into the woods. At first it was a quiet walk for the three but then there was a muffled shriek from in the woods. The three paused for a moment but then Crowley was moving quickly through towards the sounds.  
Sam was just glad he didn't take off with his demon speed though he was definitely moving faster than a normal human would. Sam just glanced at John to see if he had noticed but the man was moving along with him quietly. They were running in a jog trying to keep up with the other man but they had lost sight of Crowley very quickly.  
He had used his demon speed as soon as he had gotten out of sight of the other two. Sam knew he must be very worried about Dean and the baby, since no one knew exactly what might happen with the child. It might be dangerous to them or the world, it might not even make it because of it's parentage. He was worried about what it might do to his sister to finally give birth to the child.  
He just wanted Dean to be okay.


	16. She Doesn't Like You

Dean let out what started as a cry of pain but turned into more of a snarl by the end as Meg coaxed her through the pushing. She could hear Castiel saying what she supposed was comforting to her but she mostly tuned the actual words out, his voice was a comfort though.  
From the waist down Dean felt a burning pain as she pushed, she didn't know how long it had been but she hoped it would be over soon. She just wanted to rest and breath without feeling like she was gasping for air, she didn't even feel like she could escape as just the smoke of her demon form. Keeping the body healthy and alive had taken more of her supernatural strength then she thought it would, the body had kept the baby healthy so she had done it.  
She heard Meg call out for her to do another big push and she gritted her teeth focusing everything she had into the push. She heard Meg say something else but she couldn't make out what, she was told to push again though. She did and then she felt a little bit of exhausted relief along with the pain shooting through her body.  
Then there was the crying.  
It shot right to her heart and she was forcing herself to sit up to look for the source, she held herself up on trembling arms until Castiel put his arms around her to hold her up. Meg gave her a warm smile and held out the squirming bundle in her arms.  
The baby had sticky fluid and what looked like a bit of her blood smeared on it from what Dean could see. The baby's little head had a thick head of black hair on it's head and from the screaming it was doing it had a healthy set of lungs. The baby was wrapped in one of her plaid shirts that Meg had dug out of her bag.  
Dean reached out and took the small bundle in her arms, she looked down feeling a tightness in her chest. She knew she was crying, she could feel the tears going down her cheeks as she held the baby tightly against her chest. It was her child. Her baby. And it was perfect.  
All of it's little fingers and toes, it's beautiful green eyes looking up at her with an intelligence she didn't expect. She pulled away the blanket and nodded her head slowly. It was a boy. She had a son. She and Crowley had a son.  
"A boy." Dean sighed closing her eyes.  
"You should try to feed him if you can manage-" Castiel began.  
There was the sound of a whoosh and she opened her eyes to see Crowley standing in the area with them now. His eyes were locked to Dean and he looked shocked, he looked as if he didn't know what he should be doing at the moment. Dean smiled at him and he moved quickly to her side his hands cupping her face gently first, his lips peppering her face in quick kisses.  
Then his eyes turned to the baby in her arms.  
"It's a boy." she told him softly.  
Crowley smiled "We have a son."  
Dean sighed happily.  
"Not to interrupt the happy moment here but what did you find?" Meg asked from where she was finding a blanket to put over Dean.  
Crowley looked up and let out a sigh of frustration.  
"Well, we're in Lawerence." Crowley explained then glanced at Dean. "Your hometown and we ran into a familiar face in town when we went for help."  
"What do you-" Dean began.  
"John Winchester is here." Crowley said his jaw setting a bit. "He didn't recognize Sam so I'm not sure what's going on in this world yet."  
Dean frowned at that bit of news and he noticed how uncomfortable she now looked. He reached out running his hand over her face gently reassuring her. He leaned away when Meg came over with the blanket to wrap Dean in and they quickly got her wrapped in the blanket before Crowley slid his arms under her to carry her in his arms.  
He lifted her carefully and she gave him a smile as the baby started to make whining sounds in her arms. The group started to walk back to the way that Crowley had just come from and they hadn't been walking long when they ran into Sam and John. When they saw the two Crowley felt Dean tense in his arms and he gave her a gentle squeeze to reassure her once again.  
"There you folks are, we were starting to worry we were going the wrong way." John said smiling. "So this is your wife."  
"Hello." Dean said her voice quiet.  
The baby let out a cry and Dean turned her eyes to the child.  
"Christ, you gave birth out here?" John asked eyes wide.  
Dean gave a weak smile "It's a long story."  
"I bet. Let's get you to a hospital."  
The group made their way back to the truck that John had driven there and they settled Dean into the cab of the truck. Dean told them she didn't want to be alone with John so Meg slid into the middle seat for the drive while everyone else piled into the truck bed.

When they arrived at the hospital Dean was checked in and taken to a room while they made everyone else wait in the waiting room until the doctors were done assessing her.  
"Well I'm glad you folks are taken care of, I think I'll be heading out." John announced to the group.  
"Thanks for you're help." Sam said extending his hand to him.  
"Don't mention it. Besides couldn't let a pregnant woman sit out in the middle of nowhere." he said shaking his hand. "Y'all take care."  
They watched John make his way down the hall towards the exit and turned to talk amongst themselves for a few moments. Before they were too comfortable in the waiting room a set of double doors swung open and a middle aged blond woman stepped into the room.  
"I'm Dr. Winchester, I'm the one working on Mrs. Crowley. Which one of you is her husband?" she said her face an unreadable mask.  
Crowley stood up and smiled "That would be me. How is she?"  
"She needed a few stitches but otherwise fine. I'm told she gave birth in the middle of the woods?" she said firmly. "What was a pregnant woman doing out there to begin with?"  
Crowley smirked "I don't see how that's relevant to you treating her but we were lost."  
Mary Winchester eyed him for a moment before turning to the doors again "If you will all follow me she's ready for visitors."  
They followed behind her as she walked quickly through the halls of the hospital.  
"I get the feeling she doesn't like you." Sam whispered to Crowley.  
"What ever gave you that idea?" Crowley asked chuckling.  
"Call it a hunch."  
They stopped outside of a closed door where Mary knocked on the door before entering then holding the door for everyone else. Once they were all inside they could see the room was fairly nice for a hospital room and that Dean was resting comfortably with the baby in her arms.  
"Hello love." Crowley said softly stepping over to her. "How are you and the lad doing?"  
"Ready for a nap." she admitted.  
"You should get you're rest." Mary said quickly. "I recommend keeping this visit short."  
"Of course. Thank you doctor." Dean said smiling.  
Mary eyed them for a moment before backing out of the room.  
"I don't think she believes me when I say you aren't keeping me a prisoner of some kind." Dean said with a smile.  
Crowley chuckled "I don't have to keep you prisoner, I'd have to work hard to get you to go away."  
"True." Dean said chuckling.  
"Have we thought of a name for the baby yet?" Meg asked from where she was standing in the room.  
"Robert Crowley." Dean said softly.  
Crowley smiled kissing her forehead "It's perfect."  
They all spoke for a few minutes before Sam said that they should leave to let the new family get settled in for the night. Sam, Castiel, and Meg told them all good night then slowly drifted out of the room.  
Dean, Crowley, and little Robert were the only ones left in the room now.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her gently.  
"Tired. I haven't been tired in at least two years." Dean sighed laying her head against the pillow.  
"I'm sure you'll bounce back soon enough, I mean you've just had a baby. You're bound to be exhausted for awhile." Crowley said shrugging.  
"I hope so."


End file.
